


Sugar, Slice, And Everything Nice

by Ophelia_Yvette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alicia Banes Lives, Alternate Season/Series 12, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amara Does Not Resurrect Mary Winchester, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Charlie Bradbury in the Men of Letters Bunker, Charlie Bradbury is a Winchester, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) Lives, Episode: s07e13 The Slice Girls, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Gen, Jacob Pond is Sam Winchester’s Son, Magda Peterson Lives, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: What if what Dean needed mostwasn’this mother but his daughter?
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Eileen Leahy, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Castiel, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Dean Winchester, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Magda Peterson, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Max Banes, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Sam Winchester, Past Amy Pond (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 12/23/20: Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from Supermatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

Dean sighed as he looked around the clearing, wondering where the hell Amara and Chuck could have dropped him off. Couldn’t they at least have had the decency to put him back in the bunker? They were omnipresent after all, it wouldn’t be very hard.

He raised his phone into the air. If he could get a signal, he could find out where he was. However, that was easier said than done. Signals weren’t easy to come by in the middle of the woods…

“Come on. Can’t you get something?” Dean grumbled frustratedly at his phone when it failed to get a signal. 

Pocketing the phone, he begrudgingly started walking. He knew if he did that then he might be able to find his way the nearest town. Dean knew that if he could least find a payphone, if those even still existed, he could contact Sam.

He’d been walking for Chuck knows how long, wandering through the forest, when he heard what sounded like a kid calling for help. Dean paused, trying to listen for the direction of the voice. He continued walking, following the sound, until he found himself in a clearing. 

While he was quite possibly down on his luck, he wasn’t about to leave some kid stranded when he could do something. They could have been kidnapped for all he knew! However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw who the source of the voice was.

He rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. 

Before him stood a young woman who’d haunted his dreams for the last five years. She stood there looking like a deer-in-the-headlights, wearing the same clothes he saw her die in. The girl, his little girl, was just like he remembered her — from her strawberry blond hair right down to her big, brown, doe eyes. 

“Emma?” He replied, sucking in a breath. “I — uh…Are you…really here?”

The girl in question looked her father up and down warily, tentatively placing a hand over her chest. Dean looked at her as she did so; both were excepting to find a bullet hole that was no longer there. She was whole, unmarred, and most importantly, alive. 

Upon this realization, Dean let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. 

“How am I here?” Emma frowned, no knowing what was going on. “What’s happening?”

The obvious _I died_ went unspoken. 

“I don’t know.” Dean admitted honestly. “A lot has happened since I last saw you.”

She nodded, unsure of what to say. 

“How long have I been gone?” Emma asked after a moment of silence, looking around her at the forest that surrounded them. “We’re obviously not in Seattle.” 

“Five years.” Her father admitted quietly, his mouth going dry. “And I’m not exactly sure where we are.” 

The young amazon watched as he moved forward, inching ever closer to her. She didn’t know what to think of this but she didn’t back away, for Emma was no coward. If he intended to kill her, she would not go gently. However, she was surprised when he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

She didn’t flinch from the contact but that didn’t stop her from looking at him suspiciously.

It was not lost on Dean that her only memories of him were ones where he held a gun to her, threatening her life. However, that was only because she’d been sent to kill him…which she’d obviously failed to do. Not that he probably would have pulled the trigger in the first place.

Luckily, the one who did it was now nowhere in sight. 

Dean felt her stiffen as as he slowly moved his arms up so he could hug her. Emma merely stared up at him, angling her head somewhat painfully against his chest. Her arms remained limp at her sides. When he peered at her from under the hood of his lashes, she had a stricken look on her face.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” His daughter’s tone was hard, despite her voice cracking. “I tried to _kill_ you.” 

Dean was starring down at her. His tears ran down his face like rain on a dusty pane. Hers was a face he never thought he’d see again, his memories of her pushed deep down in the farther recesses of his mind. The only time he ever saw her was when he was having a particularly bad nightmare. 

Even though she had been sent to kill him, he couldn't help but _want_ to help her. And then she’d died and Sam hadn’t cared. He’d been left to bury the body of his little girl all by himself. The thought of her golden necklace, hanging on his nightstand, made his throat burn. 

He would have to return that to her when they got back.

Meanwhile, Emma was baffled by the genuine compassion her father was showing her. How could she be anything else other than another monster to him? She was created with the sole purpose of bringing about his demise. What was another death to a man who’s job it was to kill things like her?

“You're important to me.” He choked out and it made her pause. “In spite of — well — you know.” 

And know she did. The one thing that was crystal clear to Emma, the last thing she remembered, was her final moments. She could still feel the sensation of her skin throbbing and tearing away from her body as the bullet—

“Emma.” Her father said her name again, drawing her from her thoughts. “I want you to know that I’m so _fucking_ sorry for everything. For how you died, for Purgatory —“

“Purgatory? You mean were the human in Themyscira?” She said, less of a question and more of a statement. 

“Yes.” Dean replied trying to ignore the images of Purgatory that flashed in his mind, “And as soon as I knew where I was I — I should have looked for you—“

He cut himself off, letting out a noise of what sounded like him choking down his tears. 

“Hell, I should have tried harder to talk you down.” He began quieter. “I should have tried to stop Sam — done _something_ —“

Emma cast her gaze downwards, unsure of how to respond. What do you say to a father who watched you die, apparently over four years ago, and then had you resurrected? This was a man she had no connection to, other than that fateful day in the motel room. How could he have become so attached to her in such a short amount of time? 

She didn’t know what to think of all this. Therefore, Emma stood in silence, clutching the ends of her shirt like a lifeline. She took shaky breaths every few seconds trying to wrap her head around what was going on. Her training hadn’t prepared her for this. 

Her father was supposed to be just another target, he wasn’t supposed to get _attached_. Then again, she wasn’t supposed to die either. Nothing about this was normal. He was a hunter and she an Amazon, they were about as different as different could be. 

And yet, here they were. 

The two of them stood there, swaying like two trees in the wind, as Emma collected her thoughts. 

“So why am I back?” She asked quietly, finding her voice. “I shouldn’t have been able to leave Themyscira, it was my penance for my failure.” 

Dean starred down at her, unsure of how to respond to that.

“God with a capital G and his sister, they — uh — brought you back to life.” Her father explained as they broke apart, looking embarrassed.

It felt like there was something that he wasn’t telling her but Emma didn’t want to press her luck. He could always turn around and kill her again. Or allow Sam, the other hunter, to kill her again. It was best to just lay low and do whatever he said. 

“It's a lot. And I know it's a lot.” He continued quietly extending his hand to her. “And I'll explain everything, I will. But right now, we need to get out of here. Let's get you home. Come on, Emma.”

She looked at her father’s extended hand before looking up at him unsurely. Once again, it was because of him that she was there. Except this time, she was relatively sure she wasn’t going to die. Why would he resurrect her, supposedly, if he wanted her dead? 

“Ok.” She said as she took his hand, smiling softly. “Let’s go.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked at Emma out of the corner of his eye for what felt like the thousandth time. It almost felt like if he didn’t look at her that he wake up and find that this was all a dream. He couldn’t help but smile at her actions, it almost made her look like a regular teenager.

She had her forehead pressed against the window and as she sighed softly she fogged it up with her breath. This really hit home for him that she was a _child_. When she tilted her head, the tip of her nose touched the glass leaving a tiny circle. Then, she lifted her fingers and drew a smile in the fog of the window, smiling softly at it.

How could this girl, this child, have been sent to kill him? Right now, she looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. For God’s sake she was smiling to herself because she’d made a smiley face on the window!

She was clutching her wrist, though he wasn’t sure if she was aware of it not not. It was the same one that had the brand of the Amazons, which had been seared into her flesh. It was just visible over the cuff of the new plaid shirt he’d bought for her.

Dean was glad she’d insisted on ditching her clothes as soon as they gotten to a town. He was more than happy to oblige her, not wanting to see the clothes she’d died in ever again. Emma was now sporting a new pair of jeans, combat boots, a white tank top, and a blue-green plaid shirt.

“Do you remember Purgatory?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“I don’t know what Purgatory is.” She muttered fogging up the window again, causing her drawing to disappear. “Although, what you’ve described sounds a lot, to me, like Themyscira.” 

“Themyscira?” He echoed in confusion, remembering how she’d said the word before. “Like Wonder Woman?”

Emma turned her head to stare up at him leaning the back of her head against the window. She had no idea who this Wonder Woman was. Had he learned nothing about Amazons in the five years she’d been gone? 

“I don’t known who this ‘wonder woman’ is,” She frowned, “but Themyscira is our afterlife. It’s where the worthy find paradise and the unworthy—“

Emma shuddered at the thought of her time there. Constantly being hunted by her tribe for her inability to compete her task. Her father simply nodded as she talked, absorbing the information as they drove. 

“I know. It’s a constant battle.” He surmised as she turned back to the window. “360 degree combat with no end in sight.” 

She nodded, unsure of how to respond. She didn’t want to talk about her time in Themyscira or Purgatory or _whatever_ they wanted to call it. And she could tell from her father brusque tone of voice that he didn’t either, for that she was glad.

That place hadn’t treated either of them kindly.

“I was always on the run,” She supplied as she watched the scenery whip past her, “I had no time to entertain rumors of a human being where they should not be.” 

If Emma had been looking at her father she could have saw him stiffen. Dean was already feeling guilty about not looking for her but it would seem that she had a hell of time there. Anything that showed weakness was an easy target. So despite being an amazon, she must have been an content target. 

The idea made him ill to think about.

Meanwhile, the though of not knowing where he was taking her made Emma’s stomach queasy. The forest they walked out of turned into a town where he’d used a phone to call _him_. The idea of seeing her killer again was not one she wanted to entertain.

When her killer, apparently her father’s brother, didn’t answer it put him on edge. He’d immediately hotwired the next car they saw and then he drove her to a store to get her new clothes. Soon, the city they found turned into long sprawling highways as far as she could see. Then they passed into another smaller town which soon became wide open grassland that seemed to engulf her vision. Finally, when Emma thought they could drive no more, they came upon a strange looking building.

It was half submerged in the ground and didn’t leave Emma feeling any better about her situation. 

After this, her father parked the car and lead her to a door hidden from view. Walked up to the door and turned the handle. She watched quietly as he pushed it open and led her inside this rather ominously innocuous place. 

“You live here?” Emma inquired curiously as she took in her surroundings.

“Yeah, when we’re not on the road.” Her father replied, heading down the stairs. “Sam, Charlie, you in here? Cas?”

Dean frowned, it wasn’t like Sam, Charlie, Cas to not respond when he called. He knew that they thought him dead but come on! They should have come running to him like moths to a flame.

Emma winced as her father removed a gun from his waistband and cocked it. She inhaled sharply, and suddenly, she could taste copper on her tongue. She touched her chest and was relieved when it came back with nothing. 

Walking forward, her father checked out the immediate area. She watched him expecting some sort of strange marking on the wall. The sinking feeling she had in the pit of her stomach intensified as he pulled out a gun from under the Map table.

Then, he had the audacity to hand it to her.

“No, absolutely not.” She hissed, waving him away frantically.

Dean sighed heavily before he nodded. Wordlessly, he tucked the extra gun where he had pulled out the other one. Emma was glad to see the extra one disappear out of her line of sight.

“Stay here.” He commanded her. “Watch the door.”

She watched him disappeared out of sight before she moved around, eventually finding herself in the library. She tentatively ran her her had over the bookshelf, wondering how old they were. She jumped a little when she heard a door, probably the one they’d used, open behind her.

Spying a knife on the table, she quickly grabbed it before hiding herself behind a pillar. When the footsteps entered the room she was in, Emma jumped out of her hiding spot.

“Who are you?” She asked the stranger, holding the knife out in front of her.

“I could ask you the same thing.” The stranger said narrowing his eyes at Emma. “Where are Sam and Charlie?

“Hands, now.” She snarled, her eyes flickering gold.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! It's okay. It's okay.” Her father said as suddenly appeared, getting between her and and the strange man. “He's a friend, alright? Where did you get that knife?”

“I found it.” Emma mumbled, glaring at him as he took it from her. “I didn’t want to be completely defenseless.”

Her father sighed shaking his head as he turned back to the strange man. “Uh — hey, Cas.”

Emma watched as this Cas stepped forward and embraced her father. She didn’t quite know what to make of him or the scene unfolding before her. As long as her father said he was friendly she knew she was in no immediate danger. That was, at least, as long as He didn’t come around.

“Dean!” Cas explained relievedly as they stepped back. “You’re alive.”

“Hey. Okay.” Her father chuckled. “I’m alright. I’m just peachy.”

“What about the bomb and the Darkness?” Cas frowned, “What happened?”

“I'll tell you everything.” Dean said and Emma was sure that this was as much for Cas as it was for her. “Where are Sam and Charlie?”

Emma sucked in a breath at the mention of her killer. 

“They’re not here.” Cas frowned, sounding sad.

“Are you a Hunter?” Emma asked finding her courage to speak.

“No, I'm an angel.” Castiel replied at the same time her father said, “He's an angel.” 

Emma’s frown deepened.

“As in the messengers of your Pantheon?” She asked, as a mean of explanation.

Her answer caused Castiel to stare at her in confusion.

“Dean. Who is she?” He asked sousing both curious and suspicious. 

Emma caught her father’s look and he almost looked proud? That couldn't be right. Why would he be proud of her? She hadn’t done anything in her life that he could be proud of her for.

“This is Castiel.” He said to her before turning to the angel. “Cas, this is...this is my daughter…Emma…Emma Mary Winchester.”

The girl in question didn’t miss that he’d given her a middle name and called her by his last name.

“Your daughter?” The angel echoed in disbelief. “As far as I was aware neither of you had procreated.”

Emma saw her father’s face heat up in embarrassment and something else she couldn’t quite identify.

“He didn’t know I existed until I literally showed up on his doorstep,” Emma admitted, unsure of why she was coming to his defense. “three days after he met my mother.”

“Three days?” Castiel’s eyes widened in shock as he came to a startling realization. “Your eyes flashed gold… You’re…you’re an amazon.”

She nodded, smirking ruefully. 

“I was sent to kill him,” Emma confirmed causing Castiel to tense up. “when I was born in 2012. The other hunter with my father, Sam, he shot me. I was in Themyscira, what you know as Purgatory, until today.”

The angel looked from her to Dean and back, a cocktail of emotions on his face.

“That’s — a lot to take in.” The angel replied trying to wrap his head around this situation.

“Yeah.” She snarked. “I haven’t exactly had the best childhood—“

“Ok ok, enough.” Her father said trying to defuse the situation. “So uh, where – where are Sam and Charlie? Neither of them are answering their phones, there's blood on the floor—“

“It’s—“ Castiel began but Emma cut him off.

“What's going on?” She piped up causing them both to look at her. “What? You said you’d explain.”

He frowned at her in a manner that told Emma he didn’t like being interrupted. In response Emma crossed her arms in a defiant, very teenage, way. Dean his to try his best not to smirk at that. 

“I don't know.” Castiel shook his head, shoulder sagging. “We came back here and there was a woman waiting for us. She blasted me away. I don't know who she was or what happened to Sam or Charlie.”

“I don't understand.” Emma furrowed her brows in confusion. “How is this bad?”

“Okay, well, the bunker's empty, so – so they've obviously left here.” Dean said, ignoring his daughter’s question. “You said woman – not an angel, not a demon, a-a human.”

“She was human.” Cas confirmed.

“So your saying the man who killed me was bested by a human female?” Emma laughed. “That’s— That’s….”

She trailed off when her father shot her an unamused look.

“…not good.”

“When did this go down?” Dean asked as grabbed hislaptop off one of the tables.

“It was 2:12 a.m.” Cas confirmed.

Emma peered curiously at the laptop that her father was now clicking away at.

“What _is_ that?”

“It’s a computer.” He replied matching Emma’s wary expression. “I don't trust them.”

“Oh.” She replied staring at her father as he clicked through different view of a street.

“Got something.” He announced. “An S.U.V. ran a red light a few blocks from here at 2:21 a.m. And there wasn't another car for 40 minutes.”

“How did you do that?” Emma asked curiously, examining the computer.!

“I hacked the traffic cams.” He beamed at her. “Welcome to the future.”

Her frown only deepened.

“You think it's them?” Cas asked curiously.

“It's worth a shot.” Dean quipped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my little nod to Mary? ;) I loved season 12 and I always wished that they’d resurrected someone _other _than Mary. Don’t get me wrong, thematically it made sense. But there were so many other characters who’d been unjustly killed like Kevin, Charlie, and Emma! I feel like it could have been interesting for any one of them to have been resurrected instead.__


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was trying very hard not to think of the last time his daughter had ridden in the back seat of his beloved Impala. The image of her covered with the motel room bed sheet was seared into his mind. Right now though she was starring curiously at the car and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I — uh — have something to give you,” He said as he walked up to his daughter. “something to return.”

Emma turned to him, her expression puzzled. That was until her eyes landed on the necklace. She was stuck by one perpetuating thought.

“Why do you have that?”

She’d wanted to ask _why did you keep it_ but she couldn’t quite form those words. 

“I wanted—“ Dean sighed softly, “I needed something to remember you by.”

Without saying anything more he handed it to her, letting it fall into her outstretched hands. Emma stared at the golden little heart, wondering why her father would have bothered to keep it. Why did he need a piece of her — a piece of her heart?

Silently, Emma unclasped the necklace and placed it around her neck. He just watched her, unmoving. Before, she hadn’t felt complete, like there was something missing. Watching the little heart fall in the dip of her neck, Dean Winchester felt like his daughter was finally whole.

“Thank you,” Emma began so quietly that Dean had to strain to hear her. “for keeping it.”

Her father’s smile was kind and warm, which caught her a little off guard. His entire behavior since she’d been resurrected was odd. She would have to get to get to the bottom of this once they found _him_. She needed to know why he was going through with this rouse.

“Your welcome.” Dean said as he walked over to the driver’s side, “You want to sit in the front?”

Castiel almost looked offended by the idea that he was being displaced but Dean’s glare told him to keep it to himself. He was not prepared to see her sitting in the back, not yet. Not with what what he would see in his mind. If she was sitting next to him then he would know that she was ok.

“Sure,” Emma replied hesitantly as she slipped into the passenger’s seat, “uh — thanks.”

The car roared to life a little while after that and she gripped the edges of her shirt tightly. The last time she’d ridden in the car she was being taken to the compound. At the time she’d been excited, if a little confused. Now through, she didn’t know what I feel. The panic in her chest made if feel like her ribs were going to squish the life out of her lungs.

“You ever work a radio?”

The question caught Emma so off guard that she didn’t turn to her father right away. 

“What?”

“You know,” Her father began again, “the little box—“

“I know what a radio is.” She frowned at the contraption in question.

The elders had played music of their people, popping a CD into the slot when she’d ridden in their car.

“Ok,” Her father said, seeming to try a different approach. “you want to pick the station?”

Emma couldn’t help but notice the way Castiel’s eyes seemed to bulge out of his head at this. Was this not normal? Did her father usually pick the music?

“Uh,” Emma said as she experimentally twisted the nob on the radio, “Sure. I guess I can.”

She missed the smiling that was practically lighting up her father’s face. Nor the look Castiel was giving him. She was too absorbed in figuring out how the buttons worked and what song she liked. Finally she seemed to settle on Purple Haze’s “Smoke On The Water”.

“That’s my girl.” Her father muttered causing Emma to furrow her brows. 

Did he approve in her choice of music?

“Is this acceptable?” 

“Is it acceptable?” He chuckled, “It’s perfect.”

She couldn't help but smile at that.

Emma couldn’t help but think about how she was a an amazon, yet she’d been resurrected by her father. He was hunter of monsters, like her, yet she’d been tasked with killing him. What an oddly Grecian tragedy the pair of them made. All she needed was for one of her Gods to make an appearance to complete their epic tale.

The next thing Emma knew she was sitting in some sort of restaurant. She could hear indistinct conversations and the noise of what she would later lean were video games. She watched the scene with mild interest, catching sight of Castiel picking up some sort of liquid. Once he had it he took it over to where Emma was sitting and sat down opposite her.

“This must be difficult for you.” He reasoned, “I remember my first moments on Earth. It was jarring.”

“That is one word for it.” Emma agreed as she looked around, “I never got to experience the world outside my tribe . It’s all so…different.”

It was then that her father walked over and sat down beside Castiel.

“Find anything?” The angel quipped.

“Yeah, ran the, uh, tail number that what's-his-face gave us. The plane that Evil Elsa flew in on has diplomatic registry.”

“What does that mean?” Emma frowned.

“That means its flight plans are sealed unless you want to hack the State Department.”

Emma furrowed her brows in confusion.

“Who are these people?”

“Dean.” Castiel said as he looked up, “Do you see that?”

Dean looked around and saw the car heading towards a veterinary clinic.

“Looks like that’s our queue.”

Emma was miffed at being ignored but kept silence as she’d and Castiel follow quietly being Dean. They hurried out of they shop as her father walked up quietly behind the man from the car. He placed his gun to the man’s neck. Emma’s hands curled around the necklace that around her neck, trembling lightly.

“Dr. Marion, how about you let us in?” Dean’s voice was low, threatening even.

Wordlessly, Dr. Marion opened the door and walked inside with Dean, Castiel and Emma on his tail. He moved to sit in front of his deck. Dean, Castiel and Emma stood before him.

“Isn’t she a bit young to be dragged into illegal activities.” Dr. Marion quipped.

Dean simply glared at him.

“She could snap you in half like a toothpick.” He snapped as Castiel nodded to Emma.

She simply frowned at them man.

“Your gonna tell us what that woman wanted,” Emma replied simply. “Or my father is going to hurt you.”

Dr. Marion gulped.

“Ok.” He relented with a sigh, “Ok. I’ll tell you what I know.”

“Thank you.” Emma replied softly.

“This crazy British lady asked me to remove a bullet wound—“

“So, you dug the bullet out of a man’s leg, no questions asked?” Dean asked incredulously, cutting the man off.

“She offered me 100 grand.” He insisted.

“And you took it?” Emma frowned.

“Student loans were a bitch, okay?” Dr. Marion insisted.

Angrily, Castiel stalked threateningly towards Dr. Marion.

“Cas! Cas! Cas!” Dean began hastily, “Don't hurt him. Not yet.”

“All right, look,” Dr. Marion sighed, “she didn't give me her name. When we were done, the driver bailed, I got paid, and then some other chick shows up, and they all drive away.”

“And that's everything you know?” Emma asked genuinely.

“Yeah. Totally.” Dr. Marion replied insincerely.

“He’s lying,” She asserted. “And I don’t like liars.”

Dean caught her eye and he frowned. Was that directed towards him? But why?

Castiel stepped forward and grabbed Dr. Marion by his collar.

“Oh, oh, aah! I have her phone number! Okay? Okay, look, look, look. Look, I don't know where they are, but she called me a couple hours ago – a few hours ago, asking about the sedative I gave the guy. So...I've got her phone number.”

“Good.” Dean said as he stepped up threateningly, “give it to us.”

“I can uh — do you one better.” Dr. Marion offered nervously. “I can call her.”

Dean and Castiel seemed to deliberate this before they nodded.

“Do it.” Castiel hissed.

Dr. Marion walked around his desk to grab his cell phone and dialed a number. The two phone seemed ring for a bit before a woman with a British accent answered the phone. Emma stared at the phone curiously, wondering how it worked.

“Dr. Marion.” The woman answered curiously.

“Yeah, I'm just calling, you know, to, uh, check on the patient.”

“Is everything all right, doctor?” The woman said, catching to the ruse.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” He chilled nervously, “Definitely.”

“I'm hanging up now.” The woman replied irritably.

“Uh –“ Dr. Matin began but before either could have up the phone Dean grabbed it.

“Listen, bitch. I don't care who you are, I don't care what you want. You have my brother and sister.”

“Dean Winchester.” The woman said, her tone not betraying her surprise. “I heard you were dead.”

“Well, you heard wrong.” He snarled, “Now, I'm gonna give you one chance – just one – to hand Sam and Charlie back.”

“Sorry.” The woman replied, not sorry at all. “Not possible.”

“Oh, you think you can run from me? Try it.” Dean laughed and Emma found herself frowning, “Because when I find you – and I will find you – if they’re not in one piece, I will take you apart. You understand me?”

The woman hung up the phone and this caused Dean to bend Dr. Marion’s phone in half. Together he, Emma, and Castiel stalked out of the clinic. Dean hopped in the driver’s seat while Emma hopped in the passenger’s seat before they drove off in the Impala.

Emma frowned as she watched the world whip by out the window. She wondered if this was what being a hunter was like. It wasn’t all too different from behind hunted, the idea made her shiver.

“Now what?” She asked, not turning to her father.

“Well, we got her number. Let's head back to the bunker, and we'll put a trace on it.”

Suddenly, the Impala’s tired screeched as it was hit by another vehicle. The window next to Emma shattered, along with Dean’s heart. The car skidded as Dean struggled to control it, while slamming on the breaks. Due to the impact, Emma fell over on the seat in pain. With fear coursing through him, Dean leaned over reaching for his daughter.

He’d just gotten her back he couldn't loose her now.

“Emma?”

Castiel leaned over the front seat to examine her.

“She's unconscious, but there's no serious damage.”

“Alright.” Dean said as he unbuckled, “Help her.”

He then proceeded to get out of the Impala to check the damage. Castiel too exited, opening the passenger’s side door so he could shift Emma so she was upright in the seat. He could see that the young amazon was bleeding from a cut to her head.

“Dean Winchester, I presume.”

Dean looked around at the sound of a voice to see an unfamiliar woman.

“You should be more careful with your location services on your phone.”

“Are you one of them?” He spat at the woman.

“Yes,” the woman smirked, “I'm one of them.

In response, Dean walked towards the woman and grabbed her by the collar. 

“You tell me where my brother and sister are, and I might take it easy on you.”He snarled.

“Oh, please don't.” The woman replied in mock-horror.

From there, a fight ensued. The mysterious woman, with her strange glowing brass knuckles, got the upper hand on Dean, and Castiel once Emma was healed. She then proceeded to throw Dean against her vehicle before kicking an angel blade out of Castiel’s hand. Dean staggered to his feet, reaching for his gun.

“Looking for this?” The woman taunted him with his own gun, “So, round two? Anyone?”

She cocked the gun, pointing it at Dean and Castiel.

“You know, I would've thought for two strapping lads like yourselves, you would've lasted a tad longer.” She replied, almost sounding sad the prospect. “But hey, you know what they say. Good things come to those —“

Before she could finish her sentence, the tip of the angel blade was sticking out of the woman’s chest. She reflectively pulled the trigger twice, causing Dean to scramble out of the way. Emma couldn’t help but wince at that as the woman’s lifeless body fell to the ground. She was left starring at the woman’s body in something a kin to horror.

Her first kill was supposed to be her father and yet she’d saved him.

“Thanks, kiddo.” Emma registered her father speaking but she wasn’t really listening to his words.

She fell to her knees, starring down at her blood soaked hands which were shaking. Emma didn’t see her father walking over to her until he was kneeling down in front of her. When she looked up at him Dean could see tears glistening in her eyes and on her cheeks.

“You okay?”

Emma shook her head.

“No.” She sniffed, “You were supposed to be my first kill, but that’s just it. I never wanted to kill anyone. But I became so good at in Themyscira that I didn’t hesitate to —“

“Oh kiddo,” Dean said as he pulled her crumpled form to his chest, “It’s ok.”

“No it’s not!” She cried, “I’m exactly what they said I am, what Sam believed I was. I’m a monster.”

“You didn’t deserve that.” He whispered into the crown of her head, “no child should have had to go through that.”

“I wasn’t going to go through with it—“ She sniffed causing Dean to look at her.

Emma’s next words were barely above a whisper. 

“—killing you, I mean.”

Father and daughter locked eyes.

“I never wanted to hurt anyone,” She whispered, her voice cracking emotionally. “I just wanted to get out but I didn’t know any other way.”

Dean squeezed her to his chest and slowly he felt her arms coming around him.

“I promise you that you will never have to kill anyone again as long as I’m around.” He replied, his voice hard. “You will get that chance at a normal life that you deserve.”

Emma looked up at him then, despite her lips wobbling she managed to eek out a small smile.

“Thank you, Dad.”

There was no malice to her words as there had been all those years ago. Just an unspoken promise, one that only they were privy too. Each held no expectation, just the hope they could be who the other needed them to be.

“Your welcome, Emma.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful meeting!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that ending huh…not great.

Emma rubbed her eyes sleepily as she deposited herself at the kitchen table. The smell of food, bacon in particular, had been enough to lure her in there. Almost as soon as she sat down her father deposited a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast down in front of her. She could hear his faint laughter as she tore into it but didn’t care enough to comment on it.

“How'd you sleep?” He asked as he made himself a plate. 

“I had dreams all night.” Emma replied softly between bites. “Haven’t had those since I was…last here.”

There was a beat as Dean decided how he wanted to respond.

“Good dreams I hope?”

She shrugged.

Dean awkwardly looked to his food as his daughter continued to eat, unperturbed by her admission. He knew that his own nightmares of Purgatory, while no longer as prevalent, were quite graphic. He had no idea of the horrors his daughter must have gone through there. He hoped that one day she would be able to tell him, but he would not press now.

It hadn’t gone well when Sam did it to him.

Before Dean could say anything else, his phone rang.

“Hey, Cas,” He replied, stifling a yawn. “What do you got?”

“I think I may have found Sam's location—“

Emma could just make out what the angel said and that caused her to look up in alarm.

“It's a farm. It appears empty,” He continued as Dean and Emma locked eyes, “but it was rented two weeks ago to a woman with an English accent.”

Dean grumbled something unintelligible as he bit into his bacon, “Did you have a look inside?”

“No No,” The angel frowned, “it's – it's powerfully warded.”

“Powerfully warded?” The elder Winchester echoed causing Emma to cock her head in confusion, “Okay, see, buddy, that – that was your headline right there. Where are you?”

Emma watched her father getting up, abandoning his food as Castiel responded. 

“I'll text you the address.”

“Okay, got it.” He said, unaware that Emma had risen with him, “I'm on my way.”

“I — uh —I guess I’ll get my coat.” She said as she took one last bite of her bacon. 

“Wait.” He began but seeing her displeasure he backtracked, “Uh Okay. It’s just – we don't know what we're walking into here.”

“Has that ever stopped you before?” She quipped, a vein of irritation in her voice, “You’re a hunter.”

It would seem his daughter had inherited his stubbornness.

“Right.” Dean sighed softly, “Um... Okay, I-I can't do my job if I'm worried about you.”

“Dad,” Emma said as she moved towards the threshold of the kitchen, “You won't have to, I can handle myself.”

Dean didn’t look very enthused as Emma left the kitchen. He hadn’t been lying when he said that he wouldn’t be able to do his job if he had to worry about her. Even though she could very well handle herself, it was still a valid concern.

His thoughts drifted to his brother as his daughter disappeared from sight. What was Sam going to think when he saw her? Dean didn’t know if he was prepared for that meeting just yet. Charlie would go along with whatever he said, but Emma?

He didn’t know she was going to react to either of them.

“I’m ready,” the girl in question called as she reappeared in the kitchen wearing one of the new jackets he’d bought for her, “Let’s go.”

Dean and Emma walked in silence towards the car, in fact, most of their car ride to Castiel’s location was in silence. The only voice that permeated it was those from the radio or the cassettes he would pop in. It was only when they were about a half an hour away that Emma began to speak.

“Dad,” She ventured quietly. “What’s going to happen once you get in there?”

Dean glanced at Emma out of the corner of his eye. She was starring out at the dash, picking at the hem of her shirt. He could tell that this was clearly weighting on her, like she was waiting for _something_.

It almost felt like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“I’m gonna gank em’ and…” Dean trailed off as he realized what she was really asking. “I — I don’t know. Sam’s going to be in no condition to do anything so that will buy us some time.” 

“What if I—“

“Emma Mary Winchester do not finish that sentence.” He snapped tersely, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“You keep saying that,” She frowned as she turned to him, “Emma Mary. As far as I was aware, I only have one name.”

Dean let out a strangled hiss at that. 

“Its — uh — traditional that kids get two names, a first and a middle.” He began softly, his grip relaxing a fraction as he talked. “My mother’s name was Mary…so I figured…”

He was not good at this whole touchy-feely thing. It didn’t help that his daughter didn’t know the first thing about, well, anything. That made this whole conversation hard and all the more heartbreaking.

He’d just decided on a whim, well not really, that her middle name would be Mary. He’d been talking to her little necklace, about a year after her birthday, telling her about her mother. He hadn’t even realized he’d decided on it until he was saying it to her.

Emma Mary Winchester, it just felt right.

“I like it.” She smiled shyly at him, “I have a piece of you, like you had a piece of me.”

Dean’s grip tightened again.

“Speaking of which,” He began, trying his best to not let his emotions get the best of him. “under no circumstances are you going in there. I just got you back I will not lose you again.”

Emma crossed her arms frustratedly.

“I couldn’t care less about saving them,” She admitted honestly, “but Dad, they’ll be expecting you.”

“I don’t care—“

“I'm the last person they'd expect!” She insisted, “If you want to free this Charlie and Sa— _him_ , I’m your best bet.”

Dean would never admit it but her logic was sound. He hated it! There was no way going to send her in there. However, it was looking like he wasn’t going to have much of a choice.

“I’m not going to ask you to do that,” Dean said as the car came to a stop, “if you don’t want to.”

Dean turned so he could look at his daughter, he needed to impress upon her the severity of the situation.

“When my father, your grandfather, disappeared, Sam and I looked around.” He began quietly, “As we did, something became very clear to us.”

“What was that?” She ventured curiously.

“The only thing we have in this world – the only thing, aside from this car – is each other.” Dean said as he tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder, “I might only have one brother but I only have one daughter too. I — I don’t think I could live with myself if you got hurt or…”

Emma placed a hand on his.

“I know,” She said seriously. “Being in Themyscira taught me to not take little things for granted. People were rarely nice and when they were it was usually because they were going to eat you.”

Dean nodded in understanding.

“A wise man once told me,” He began his infamous speech, “‘Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family is there for the good, the bad, all of it. They got your back, even when it hurt’.”

These familiar words that had become his mantra over the years.

Emma smiled shyly at him, taking comfort in his words. She could feel his concern, his affection for her, even if he wasn’t quite good at expressing it. Then again, neither was she. It would seem they were alike in that regard.

“Then let me do this for you,” She implored, “because…because we’re family. I want to do for you what you did for me.”

Dean pulled Emma into a rather awkward hug across the car and she obliged him.

“You don’t have to do anything for me.” He whispered as he squeezed her, “You being here is enough… But — but if you truly want to do this, I won’t stop you.”

“I do.” She replied with conviction.

“Then let’s not keep Cas waiting.” Dean said as they broke apart, ruffling her hair. “Let’s go storm this Deathstar.”

Emma had no idea what he meant but his determination was infectious. When they got out of the car Emma spotted Castiel leaning against his truck. She had no idea that angels could drive, then again she really didn’t know a lot about angels.

All she had to him on was what her father had told her.

“Where's all this warding you mentioned?” He asked the angel curiously.

“It's cloaked. It's very powerful.” He explained as he noticed Emma, “You brought your daughter?”

“Castiel,” Emma said as a means of greeting, “Yes, he did.”

Dean frowned as he surveyed the shabby-looking building, “You sure there's anyone inside?”

“No.” The angel shook his head, “The agent said the lease was handled long distance, but someone warded the house.”

“I'm gonna go have a closer look.” Dean said frowning when Emma started to follow him.

He was hoping that hearing Castiel talk about the warding would dissuade her.

“Ems, I got this.” He said without turning to her.

“I understand,” She said as she fell into step beside him, “But I _want_ to do this. It’s my choice.”

Dean shook his head in acknowledgement, looking to Cas for help.

“I'm locked out by the warding.” He shrugged, “I could use the company

“Thanks.” Dean said, looking at the angel gratefully before walking away.

Emma grumbled as she reluctantly came to stand beside Castiel. She watched her father walk inside the house and disappear. She crossed her arms tartly and sighed.

“If he’s not back in half an hour I’m going in.” She mumbled.

“I would say that’s wise.”

Emm looked up at the angel then, seemingly reevaluating her opinion of him.

“I figured you’d discourage me like my dad.” She frowned.

Castiel shrugged.

“It’s not my place,” He began, “And out of the two of us you’re the only one who can provide him back up.”

Emma simply nodded.

“Makes sense,” She frowned. “Though I’m not exactly keen on seeing _him_ again.”

Castiel paused his watch of the house to look at the girl beside him.

“Believe it or not,” The angel began lightly. “Sam is actually the more compassionate one of the two of them.”

Emma gawked at him.

“That’s,” She laughed, “quite funny. I appreciate your humor.”

“I’m being serious,” Castiel frowned. “Out of the two of them Sam has always had more of an understanding of monsters. I mean, he’s had friends who were monsters long before Dean did.”

Emma’s expression grew bitter at that.

“Then why did he shot me?” She snapped, “If he’s so compassionate! If he had friends who are monsters the why did he feel that I was so _horrendously_ evil?”

Castiel bristled slightly at her tone.

“He was hallucinating Lucifer,” He tried to be gentle. “he wasn’t in his right mind. He ended up having a mental breakdown shortly after…”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” She huffed.

Castiel’s answer was turning his attention back to the house. They stood in silence for another few minutes before Emma started growing restless. She took a few steps before Castiel out a hand in her shoulder.

“It hasn’t been ten minutes yet.” He chastised her, as if she were a child.

“I don’t care,” Emma wretched his hand off of her shoulder. “I’m going in there. If something happens to my dad…I just want to get this over with.”

Castiel watched her go with a rather sardonic smile on his face. It would seem the apple didn’t fall too from the tree. Clearly, Emma had inherited Dean stubbornness and his impatience.

He just hoped that Sam was as understanding as he always was.

Emma was easily able to take out the guards that this British woman had stationed in the house. On the one hand they weren’t expecting a child to come find them, not her exceptional strength. Once all the guards were taken care of Emma made her way to the basement and broke the door handle. She eked the door open had to cover her mouth to hide her gasp. Her father, a woman she didn’t know, and her murder were all tied up.

Their kidnapper was holding a knife to her father’s throat.

She steeled herself, scrunching her hands into fists. She pulled a rather large knife from a loop in her belt, clutching it like a lifeline. She’d outright refused to weird a gun, even if it probably would been better in this situation. She liked eyes with the woman she didn’t recognize, probably that Charlie woman her father had mentioned, and nodded.

Then, she snuck up behind her kidnapper and placed the knife to her throat. It helped that Emma inherited her father’s height because she had a good couple inches over her. The woman turned, as best she could with a knife to her throat, to see Emma. 

“Get away from them.” She hissed at the woman, trying to ignore the way Sam was looking at her in utter shock.

“Emma?” He gasped, looking to Dean in confusion.

“Yeah.” He beamed like her proud father he was.

“Wait who?” Charlie frowned.

“I’ll explain later.” Dean insisted as Emma released the woman.

She moved to grab a set of keys off of a table. She walked back over to the woman and her father, wielding the knife threateningly. She tried not to think of the last time she’d done this on this plane. It was ironic to think thatlast time she’d been sent to kill her father and now she was here to save him.

“Drop it.” She hissed as she pointed to the floor, “Ground.”

When the woman didn’t move, Emma smacked her in the face. The force of Emma’s blow sent her tumbling to the floor. From a little ways away Charlie cheered.

“That’s the ground.” She smirked. 

Emma then handed the keys to her father who began to work on his shackles. However, at this moment the woman reached up and knocked the knife out of Emma’s hand. She punched Emma in the throat and stomach before throwing her into a wall. It is as this moment that Dean unlocked his shackles, ready to protect his daughter. 

Emma scrapped herself up off the floor, her face full of Amazonian rage. Sam recoiled while Dean just stared at her. He’d never gotten to see the face of the monster that night, just the child. Not that it made any difference to him, she was still his no matter what. He wouldn’t hate her because of what she was.

“Holy crap.” He breathed as Emma launched herself at the woman.

Dean picked up a shotgun off the table and fired it in the air. Emma recoiled back from the woman in response which gave her enough time to pick up a piece of glass of the ground. Emma glared at her father as the woman cut her hand. Dean turned the shotgun on her as she turned to Emma with her bloody hand out. 

“Xi.” The woman snapped with a smirk.

Suddenly, Emma couldn’t breathe. She gasped as she clawed at her throat. Dean walked towards the woman, pointing the gun at her threateningly.

“Kill the spell now.” He cocked the gun, “I’m not kidding.”

“Shoot me,” The woman snarked, “and the girl has no chance.”

Dean looked over at Emma who was gasping, flashing back to the day she died.

“The gun.” The woman said expectantly, holding out her hand.

“Dean don’t!” Charlie yelled, “Shoot her.”

“I can’t.” Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper as he gave over the gun.

Sam just gaped at Dean for a moment, wondering if his brother had really surrender to this woman. Then Dean punched her in the face and his doubts were dispelled. That was the Dean he knew.

Emma began to breathe again and Dean felt his own breathing even out.

“It's okay.” He said as he walked over to Emma, “She was using a Chinese mind-control technique. Hard to do when you're unconscious.”

He bent down and helped his daughter to her feet. He moved a stray hair out of her face taking it in his hands. He moved it from side to side, checking her over for any egregious wounds.

“You ok, kiddo?”

Emma nodded vigorously, couching a little as Dean released her when he was satisfied that she was ok. He then turned to Sam and Charlie, moving to unlock their restraints.

“Well played.”

Emma, Charlie, Sam, and Dean looked up to see a man they didn’t recognize standing at the bottom of the stairs. Castiel was standing a few paces behind him looking rather perturbed. Emma made sure to keep her distance from Sam and plainly ignored Charlie staring at her. 

“Who are you?” Emma ventured, feeling rather brave despite her previous ordeal.

“I could ask you the same thing sweetheart.” He chuckled, “But I suppose I can go first. Name’s Mick Davies, I’m what you could call Ms. Bevell’s superior.”

Emma simply narrowed her eyes at the man.

“I wasn’t aware that the Winchesters were working with monsters now,” Mick continued as he turned his attention to Sam, Dean, and Charlie. “Angels sure, but not monsters. This is a rather interesting development.”

Emma slowly raised a hand to her face and she could feel the heat radiating off of it. Unbeknownst to her, she began to tremble. Had her father see her face? More importantly, had Sam? Was this where she was going to die again.

“She isn’t a monster,” Dean spat as he moved from Sam and Charlie’s side, now free of their restraints, to stand beside his daughter. “She’s just a kid, _my_ kid.”

He would not stand for anyone to think lesser of his daughter because of her monster status. Not while he was around. He certainly wasn’t going to let this British twat walk all over her, especially after what transpired with Sam. There was no telling what they’d do to Emma if they had no qualms with kidnapping Sam.

Mick seemed to be reevaluating his opinion of Dean then. The Winchester in question simply pulled his daughter to his side and looked down at her. Emma hesitantly looked up at him and he smiled down at her. She was caught off guard by this, disarmed by his nonchalance about her otherness.

“Slept with the wrong monster I see.” Mick said causing Dean’s head to snap up with an expression of such hate that it made the Brit pause. “Uh…Anywho, what you were told is basically true. We were keen on knowing about the two of you, seeing as you seem to be partially carrying on the Men of Letters' work here now that the American chapter is defunct.”

Emma watched the woman, Ms. Bevell, scramble to her feet.

“So you insult my kid and what,” Dean scoffed, “sic your attack dog on us to say hi?”

Mick grimaced.

“Well, part of our group suspected some kind of malfeasance amongst you American Hunters.”He replied with a pointed look towards Ms. Bevell, “No argument – Lady Bevell went too far. I deeply apologize.”

Emma narrowed her eyes at the man as Sam shook his head incredulously.

“She'll face consequences in London.”

“I'll tell you what, why don't you take a walk,” Dean said as he walked towards the man, “and she can face those consequences right here and now?”

Mick shook his head.

“She's ours. We'll take care of her.” He insisted with a frown, “Now, I'm here to extend an olive branch. We want to work with you.”

Charlie actually laughed at that drawing the Brit’s attention to her.

“What’s so funny?” He quipped.

Before she could answer Sam piped up.

“Let me ask you a question, uh, Mick is it? Why would we believe any of this?”

“Lads...” Mick sighed, “If I wasn't sincere, if I meant you harm, there's a dozen ways I could've come in here and taken you all prisoner instead of being unarmed. Not to mention I powered down all the wardings in this shack so your attack dog could come in. I reckon you could finish me off without breaking a sweat. Am I right?”

He was looking pointedly at Emma which made her u comfortable. Dean stepped into his line of sight with a glare. Even Castiel was looking at the man in a rather perturbed manner.

“My number.” Mick said as he turned and handed Cas his card, “Take your time, cool down, and just think it over. And what have you got to lose, except your worst nightmares?”

“More than you know,” Dean spat as Mick ascended the stairs, “So you can take that card and stick is there the sun don’t shine.”

Silence permeated the room as soon as Mick was gone. Dean turned from where the man had been, where Castiel was, to look at his brother. He’d risen from his chair and was looking at him with a rather bemused expression. So too was Charlie, both their eyes were on Emma.

As for his daughter, he could see her trying her best not to shrink back from Sam. She was stiff as a board and he could see the subtle tremble of her hand. However, it looked like she was determined to hold her ground.

“Dean,” Sam breathed, never taking his eyes off of his _niece_. “Why is Emma here?”

The obvious ‘I killed her’ went unsaid.

“Amara she —“ He swallowed thickly, “She wanted to do for me what I had done for her.”

“Done for her?” Charlie frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean? How do you two know this girl?”

Sam paled as Dean looked at him expectantly, bordering on smug. He couldn’t puppy-dog-eye himself out of this one. Charlie would find out the truth one way or another.

“She uh—“ Sam cleared his throat.

“He shot me.” Emma’s voice cut across the conversation like a knife, “because I was a monster, which is pretty messed up if you ask me.”

Sam stared her tearful, doe-brown eyes and was transported back to that day. He barged into the room only to see her holding a knife to his brother. When she’d flashed her eyes at him, he’d been so sure she’d been evil. Now though, seeing her so defenseless, so human, Sam questioned his decision for the first time in five years.

“Emma,” Dean stressed her name warningly, “That’s enough.”

“What?” She laughed incredulously as she spun to face her father, “She’s going to find out the truth eventually. That I’m an Amazon and I was sent to kill you. And you talked me down, even convinced me not to go through with it. But before I could do anything he barged in and shot me!”

By the time she was done, Emma was practically screaming at her father. He, and Sam, were staring at her as if they were seeing her for the first time. Dean felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him. To hear that had Sam not walked in she would have dropped the knife…

Without even thinking, he moved himself between his brother and his daughter. He placed a hand up placatingly to try and appease Sam. He looked a mix between perturbed and shocked.

“After you killed her, she ended up in that shithole, like Benny.“ Dean’s voice was hard as steel. “No child should ever have to endure that.”

Absently, he wondered what would happen to Garth, his wife and their kids. Little Gertie’s face floated into his mind and he hated to think what lay ahead for her. She was sentenced to a fate worse than death, all because she was born a werewolf.

She had no say in the matter, just like Emma. 

Dean felt Emma gripping the back of his shirt. He could feel her shaking which only served to make him angrier, “Being hunted by he own kind—“

“What do you want me to say?” Sam huffed, “That I made a bad judgment call?”

“I let Amy go” Dean snapped, “against my better judgment! I have _one_ rule and I broke it for you.”

“Dean,” He replied gruffly, “I was hallucinating Lucifer!”

“And you were able to track down your friend just fine.”

Dean and Sam were not in each other’s face, both fuming. Charlie moved from her position beside Sam to approach Emma. She looked at her warily but sensing no ill intent from her, Emma allowed her to approach.

“Guys.” Charlie cut in loudly, “Arguing is going to get us nowhere. Why don’t we reconvene this little bro sesh back at the bunker?”

If the brothers were cartoon characters you would have seen steaming coming from their ears.

“Fine,” Dean barked as he turned away from his brother, “but this is far from over.”

“Fine!” Sam grumbled back as the two of them pushed past Castiel, trudging up the stairs.

“That was…” Castiel began as soon as Sam and Dean were out of sight.

“Intense?” Charlie provided with an awkward laugh.

The angel nodded before too walked out of the room.

Charlie turned her attention to Emma and noticed that she was shaking. Tentatively, she placed a hand in the girl’s shoulder causing her to flinch. However, when Emma looked up at Charlie, she had tears in her eyes.

“I don’t want to go back to that place.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, “I’m not going to kill my father. How could I? He saved me.”

“I believe you.” Charlie patted her awkwardly on the back.

“Really?” Emma sniffed.

She nodded as Charlie held out her hand to the young amazon.

“I’m Charlie Bradbury,” She said and after a pause added, “I guess you could say I’m kinda like your honorary aunt.”

Emma gingerly took her hand and shook it.

“I’ve never had an aunt before,” She replied shyly. “but my Dad spoke very highly of you on the car ride here. I’m Emma, but I guess you already knew that.”

An awkward silence lapsed between them. 

“I guess we’d better get out there,” Charlie said as she made her way towards the steps, “Sam and Dean are liable to go all Eteocles and Polynices on each other.”

Emma smirked at Charlie’s ascending form, she could get used to having an aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Emma’s struggles are only just beginning…
> 
> Also! Eteocles and Polyneices are the sons of Oedipus who killed each other in combat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today but it’s a Sam centric though so enjoy!

To say Sam wasn’t happy with this situation was an understatement. The Bunker had been blanketed in an uncomfortable silence since the brothers, Charlie, and Emma arrived back. Sam found himself sitting on the bunker roof, beer in hand, watching the night sky.

Back inside Dean, Charlie, and Emma were having dinner. He didn’t feel like he could sit there and look at _her_ and not be reminded of one of the worst times in his life. Absently, Sam pressed his fingers to a well-worn scar on the palm of his hand.

Forever etched in his memories was the pained look that Dean wore when he saw Emma’ body falling to the floor. Or the way his voice quivered, ever so subtly, when he’d insisted that Emma as his. However, all Sam could remember was the images Lucifer had showed him.

When he’d walked inside, he could see Emma standing in front of her brother, bloodied knife in hand. He could still feel the way Lucifer’s breath sent a shiver down his spine as he proclaimed that Dean Winchester was dead. Killed by a daughter he never knew he had, but she wasn’t his, _not really_.

She was _just_ another monster. 

Unconsciously, Sam rubbed at his ear as he took a sip of his beer. He glanced at the mac n’ cheese that Charlie had made. He hadn’t touched it since Charlie had left it up her God knows how long ago. Food just didn’t seem all that appealing at the moment.

All Sam could think about was that night in Seattle.

Emma’s eyes glowed a yellowy-golden color, as she spun to face him. The the skin around her eyes turned red too. Her stance was threatening, telling him that she intended to finish what she’d started. But he couldn’t stop staring at her eyes, which reminded him disturbingly of Yellow Eyes.

“You gotta kill her Sam,” Lucifer’s words seemed to coil around his conscious like a snake, “or you’ll lose Dean forever.”

He saw turn back to Dean, knife raised to strike, when —

“Please don’t let him hurt me.”

Those six words seemed to break Sam out of Lucifer’s slippery clutches. The scene before him faced and he was left with the truth. Though Emma did have a knife, it was not raised in a threatening manner. And her voice, it almost sounded like she was pleading with Dean.

So what was right? This or what he’d seen.

Sam felt Lucifer’s hands coming his eyes and he could do nothing but watch as he seemed to take hold again. When Emma turned back to him he could see her face and tried to ignore how much it looked like Dean’s.

“Shoot her Sam,” Lucifer whispered, “you have to protect Dean.”

And so he did.

He heard her gasp was by that time it was too late. He’d already fatally shot her in the chest and she was going to die. Lucifer was cackling in the background, humming in delight as the last of the light left Emma’s eyes. Dean seemed to nod him in thanks but it didn’t feel right to Sam.

The grief that followed, the hollow look in his brother’s eyes, Sam knew was real. He’d seen it when Dean had erased Lisa and Ben’s memories. Sam came to the sickening realization that he’d played right into Lucifer’s hand and shot his own niece.

That was a bitter pill to swallow.

So Sam doubled down, insisted that he was fine and that Dean was the one who messed up. Because he wasn’t ready to admit that he wasn’t fine. That his hallucinations had been getting worse not better. And then Sam went and said the one thing he’d regret for the rest of his life.

 _She was not yours. Not really_.

He hounded Dean, insisting that he wasn’t right since Bobby and Cas’ deaths. Which in hindsight, he hadn’t been coping well, but this was not a result of that. Well, the part where Emma died hadn’t been. And really, Dean had probably seen it too. But he’d been too caught up in the fact that his _daughter_ had died to push the issue. 

And Sam thought that would be the end of that, something traumatic that they’d done to each other that they just never talked about. Like Dean’s voicemail or when he let Dean become a vampire while he was soulless.

Except now Emma was suddenly back and tearing opening wounds that had never fully healed. And Sam didn’t really know what to do about that. He knew he had to apologize to Dean and to Emma but he didn’t know how.

Dean knew how bad his hallucinations got but they didn’t really talk about it. Sam knew Dean could forget but he never would. Just like how Dean never forgot Emma, keeping that necklace she’d been wearing before burying her body.

Over the years he’d contemplated throwing it out while Dean was unaware. Every time he saw it, Sam felt like he was back in Seattle, back with Lucifer. But he couldn’t bring himself to go through with it in the end, knowing Dean would be devastated.

His brother lost two kids. One was alive and well but would never know his name. And the other lost to town, never to know anything other than death. If the two he the memories of Ben to keep him going, with Emma Sam figured a necklace would have to suffice.

The creaking of the Bunker’s rooftop entrance caused Sam to spin around. For a moment he was to worried it was Dean, ready to go for round two of arguments. Even though Sam knew he’d been the one to start it. Instead it was Charlie and Sam breathed a quiet sigh of relief. 

“Mind if I join you?” She asked bluntly and held up two bottles, “I brought more.”

Sam nodded.

“The two of them have gone to bed,” Charlie began as she sat down beside him, “If you want to come down. Dean seems to have cooled down a bit.”

“Thanks Charlie,” Sam said as looked up at him, “but he has every right to be mad.”

Sam sighed as he closed his eyes.

“I messed up,” He admitted quietly, “ I know that. Everything he said was right—“ 

“Why don’t you tell me your side?” She interjected politely, “I’ve certainly heard Dean’s.”

Sam frowned at her as he opened his eyes to look at her.

“It’s bad, Charlie.” He replied with a frown, “I was hallucinating Lucifer.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“He was so inside my head that I didn’t think twice about and shooting her — Emma, in cold blood.”

Charlie silently reached out and squeezed his hand. 

“When I came too I wasn’t sure what was real and what wasn’t. I thought I was protecting Dean but seeing the look on his face I knew he’d never forgive me.”

Charlie just stared out into sky for a moment as she collected her thoughts.

“I’ll admit,” She began trying to navigate this minefield, “that this is a messed up situation. That there isn’t really a guidebook for how to deal with all this…”

Sam laughed at that.

“…but I think you should be honest with Dean. That’s the first step.”

Sam shoulders sagged as he ran a hand through his hair.

“So I should tell him that I’d been lying to him about being better and it cost him his daughter’s life.”

Charlie winced.

“Well when you put it like that…” She trailed off, “Look Sam, I think Dean just wants to know where you stand with Emma. That he doesn’t have to look over his shoulder when you’re around.”

He huffed.

“Did he tell you that.”

Charlie shrugged.

“I’m not so many words.” She admitted, “But I do think it would help in trying to build a relationship with Emma”.

Sam hadn’t even considered that, getting to know his niece. He figured she would tolerate him forever and that they’d never get beyond pleasantries. Would she even want to get to know him? After everything that happened.

“I don’t think she’d want to,” He admitted sadly, “after everything. And I don’t blame her.”

“That’s why you have to make the first move,” Charlie intoned wisely as she stood, “let them know you’re trying.”

“I - I don’t know how.” He said as he watched her go.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Sam lingering in the spot long after Charlie was gone, thinking over her words. He wondered what Lucifer would say about his role, or imaginary one, in the death of his niece. He would probably laugh and be delighted to have indirectly sowed so much chaos in his life.

But Sam was determined to not let Lucifer win.

Slowly, Sam followed Charlie’s lead and returned to the bunker. He was hoping that nobody would have been awake but that wasn’t the case. Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a beer, when he walked in.

“Hey,” Sam began quietly, “can we talk?”

Dean looked briefly from him to his beef before taking a sip. It wasn’t a yes but it wasn’t a no either. Talking the risk, Sam sat down opposite his brother, folding his hands in his lap. He was hunched over, trying to make himself as small as possible.

“Dean,” He said catching his brother’s attention. “I’m sorry.”

He paused mid-sip and looked at Sam.

“You’re sorry?” He began angrily, “You killed my daughter and all you can say is ‘I’m sorry’.”

Sam had been expecting this.

“Yes,” He continued trying to keep his voice even, “I lied to you. I told you I was fine and I wasn’t. W-when I burst into that room Lucifer’s hold on my was so strong I didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t. Lucifer he — he show me such horrible things…”

Dean expression softened just a fraction.

“I saw her ready to kill you,” He admitted with a sniffle, “because it’s what _he_ wanted me to see.” 

“Sam—” Dean tried but Sam’s look silenced him.

“It’s only when I heard her beg for her life that I seemed to snap out of it, for a second.” He replied quietly, “but then just like that Lucifer had a hold on me. Whispering in my ear that she had to die. And so I - I shot her.”

Dean’s grip on his beer bottle tightened considerably.

“So why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, his voice hard. “Why didn’t you tell me? We could have prevented—”

“Because I was ashamed,” Sam’s voice was clipped as he pressed his fingers to his palm, “ashamed that I let Lucifer get to me. And I didn’t want to believe it. So - so I put the blame elsewhere and willed myself to ignore what I’d done.”

Dean didn’t know what to say.

“But I do regret what I said,” He said sincerely, causing Dean to look at him, “about Emma not being yours. I just didn’t want to admit that I was wrong, that I needed help.”

There was pause as Sam cleared his throat to try and rid himself of the lump that had lodged itself in his throat.

“I’m sorry.”

There was silence as Dean seemed to absorb Sam’s words.He took a long sip of his beer and Sam seemed towaiting on bated breath for him to speak. He looked forlornly down at his hands.

“It’s not me you should be saying that to,” He said causing Sam to look up, “but I — uh — thank you. It - it means a lot for you to say that.”

Sam smiled somberly at Dean as he stood.

“I should have said it sooner.”

He nodded. 

“Well I’m beat,” Dean said as he moved towards the door, “I’ll — uh — see you in the morning. G’night Sammy.”

Sam watched his brother leave feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. While they weren’t out of the woods yet, not by a long shot, he was glad to clear the air. Now he had to focus on making amends with his niece.

“Goodnight Dean.”

Walking back to his room, Sam was thankful that he’d get to make new memories with Emma. No longer would she be associated with one of the worst times in his life.As he opened his door, Sam caught sight of his phone on his desk.

And idea formed on his head, one he thought Dean might appreciate.

Emma didn’t really have any experience with monsters outside her tribe, other than in Purgatory. Maybe if she met another female monster it might help her. If also gave him an excuse to see Amy again which would be nice. Though he had no idea how she’d react to the current events.

He grabbing his phone, Sam typed out a quick text before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled to write this scene because I just wasn’t sure how to capture this moment. For me it was already such an ooc moment canonically for Sam to shoot Emma. Therefore, I tried to come up with a reason that would fit with his canon motivations — since Sam’s always been the more sympathetic one to monsters.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma found herself sitting in her room, flipping through some books her father had given her before he’d gone to bed. One was about the history of the world, another was about a girl from Kansas getting swept up in a tornado, and one was her grandfather’s hunting journal. While the subject of killing monster was both familiar and uncomfortable for her to read. It also gave her a glimpse into the lives of her father, her grandfather, and him.

“Hello Emma.”

The young amazon turned at the sound of someone behind her. She caught sight of Castiel shooting her a rather concerned look. It was the middle of the night, the only one what was usually awake at this hour was him.

She smiled tiredly at him. The angel had grown on her in the hours she’d been at the bunker, as had Charlie. The two of them didn’t judge her for what she was. They simply treated her like the kid she was.

“What are you doing up?”

“Oh, I’m always up.” Cas shrugged, “Angels don't need sleep.”

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, surprised by this information. The only brings she knew that did not need to sleep were the Gods. Clearly, her worldview was much smaller than she could have ever imagined.

“I wish I had the problem.” Emma murmured as she glanced back at the journal as Cas eased himself into her room.

“Anyway...” Emma sighed as she closed the journal, “I think I'll go try again.”

“Goodnight.” He said as he walked back towards her door.

He stopped in the doorway.

“Castiel?” She ventured unsurely causing him to turn around to look at her.

“After you left heaven, when did it start to feel like...like you fit, like you...belonged here?”

“Well,” He shrugged, “I'm still not sure I do.”

Emma frowned, giving a small sigh as she hung her head.

“Emma...” He said, causing her to look up, “you _do_ belong here.”

Emma smiled.

“Goodnight, Castiel.”

She watched him leave and waited till his footsteps were out of steps to rise. She moved out of her room and to the bathroom. She eased herself inside and splashed some water on her face. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, watching her face flesh between monstrous and human.

“I _belong_ here.” She whispered to herself as she picked up some scissors. “He brought me back.”

She watched her hair fall around her, hacking it off with more grace than she had in Themyscira. When she was finished it fell in choppy waves at her shoulders. The weightof her hair fell off her shoulders and Emma felt like she could breathe.

She tiptoed out of the bathroom and back to her room. She crawled under her covers and allowed sleep to overtake her. However, as soon as her eyes closed Emma awoke on the leafy ground of Themyscira’s eternal forest.

Emma gasped as she sat up, looking around frantically. When she heard crunching, the young amazon shot to her feet. However, she relaxed just a fraction when she saw a familiar woman in a silky black pantsuit walked up to her.

“I see you cut your hair.” She smiled at Emma, “It looks nice.”

Emma frowned at her.

“Are you really God’s sister?”

The woman let out a small sigh.

“I see you talked to Dean.” She said as Emma fell in step beside her. “I am, though I prefer the name Nyx to Amara. As I am not _only_ darkness but the personification of the night.”

Emma nodded.

“So Amara — er — _Nyx_ why did you bring me back?” She quipped as the kicked some leaves.

“My _unusual_ connection to your father gave me a glimpse into his life, his desires.” Amara replied quietly, “I was able to see the hardships of his life, see all that he has lost.”

“Like me.” Emma murmured.

Amara nodded.

“Yes.” She agreed, “Like you. And while I could not revere the course of his entire life. As I do not have that power, I do possess dominion over death.”

The young amazon wasn’t sure how to respond.

“So…why?”

She could see the world around her beginning to blur. Amara looked on her with a kind, almost motherly, smile. She placed an arm on Emma’s shoulder as she too started to fade away.

“Because every child deserves a chance,” Amara’s words echoed in her head as she opened her eyes, “even Winchesters.”

Emma gasped as she sat up, placing a hand in her chest. When she felt no wound there she began to relax. Her little escapade into the forest had not been a welcome one, even if no harm had come to her. Nyx had done more to confuse her than to give her clarity on why she’d been revived.

She sniffed the air and shook her head when her stomach began to grumble. Introspection would have to wait, for food was calling her name. Even if she doesn’t much feel like eating she knows she needs try.

If not for her than her father.

She shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes blearily as she deposited herself at the kitchen table.

“Hey. Morning.” Sam said causing Emma to look up at him.

“Uh…Hi.” She replied as she caught sight of the bacon sitting on the table, “Ooh.”

“Oh, we can fry up some more.” Sam quipped causing Charlie to smile at him, “That's – that's probably cold by now.”

Emma didn’t seem to care as she quietly reached over and over grabbed a piece, humming in delight as she took a bite.

“Yum. What is it?”

“It's bacon.” Charlie replied, “It’s salt-cured pork belly.”

Emma nodded as she took another greedy bite of it.

“Wow.” Dean breathed, “We are so related.”

That caused Emma and Dean to smile and laugh.

“Did you cut your hair?” Sam quipped curiously as he noticed Emma’s shortened locks.

Emma turned her eyes on him and nodded slowly.

“I did.” She replied cautiously, “It’s much better than what I did in Themyscira. The sheers were much more…precise.”

Nobody knew how to respond to that, except Charlie.

“Well I like it.” The redhead beamed at her, “It’s a cute look for you.”

Emma’s face flushed.

“Anyway,” Charlie said as she pulled out her iPad, “I found a case.”

“Really?” Dean quipped, “So soon?”

He didn’t look like he wanted to go anywhere.

“Yeah,” Charlie shrugged, “Minnesota. Two dead, locked room. Victims had put in a call about a crying baby. But the place was empty. The only thing at the scene as their bodies. Been five days, and the coroner still hasn't put out a cause of death. Seemed fishy.”

Sam nodded.

“What about the R&R?” Dean frowned.

“Why don’t Emma and I stay here?” Sam offered causing Dean to stare at him as if he’d grown a second head.

“Absolutely not.” Dean replied tersely, “I’m sure Emma doesn’t want to be a anywhere near you without me.” 

He turned on Emma who just looked uncomfortable.

“And I’m _not_ bringing her with us.”

Sam could feel his phone burning a hole in his pocket. For his little plan to work he needed Dean not to be here when Amy and Jacob arrived. He might not have gone after them but Amy still wasn’t overly fond of hunters, sans himself.

“I — it’s ok.” Emma ventured bravely, shocking both Sam, Dean, and Charlie. “I’ll be fine here. I’ll just stay in my room.”

Dean didn’t look convinced but Charlie nudged him.

“Come on Dean,” She said as she rose, “stretch your legs, both of the will still be here when we get back. Not to mention that we can’t let those crazy Brits get us down.”

That seemed to be what Dean needed to hear.

“Alright,” He relented with a sigh as he rose, “but no funny business you two.”

Sam crossed his heart and Emma nodded.

“Ok,” Charlie said as she walked out of the kitchen, “Let’s go gank some bitches.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Be good,” Dean whispered as he ruffled Emma’s hair, “Ok? I’m just a phone call away.”

Emma nodded and watched her father leave the kitchen. Together she and Sam sat in awkward silence. Slowly the sounds of Charlie and her father started to fade until they were gone altogether.

“So,” Emma said as she stood, “I — uh — I’ll just be in my room.”

“Emma wait— “ Sam said suddenly causing her to pause. “Can — can we talk?”

She seemed to think it over before slowly sliding back into her seat.

“I…suppose.” She replied not meeting his eyes.

Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I — I know that there is nothing I can do to make up for what I did.” Sam replied softly, gently pressing his fingers into the scar on his palm. “I did the _unspeakable_ because I truly couldn’t tell the difference between reality and what I was hallucinating.”

Emma watched him curiously, seeing the anguish on her Uncle’s face.

“I —“ Sam tried to clear the lump that had formed in his throat to no avail, “Lucifer showed me such _horrible_ visions. Showed me that you’d killed him…even though you hadn’t. And by the time I’d been able to break free of his hold…you were already dead.”

Emma nodded wringing her hands. She wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“Lucifer…” She ventured unsurely, “is he your version of Hades?”

Sam nodded.

“He’s like Hades,” He replied, feeling like he’d made some sort of breakthrough. “though more cruel like Zeus and Tarterous. Being possessed by him did a number on me.”

“Possessed?” She echoed him both curious and confused.

Sam nodded, clearing his throat lightly.

“Yes,” He said as his pressure on the scar on his hand increased. “angels require a vessel while on earth. According to God, I — I am Lucifer’s perfect vessel.”

“Perfect?” She frowned, “I — I don’t understand? Are you like the Zeus and Ganymede?”

Sam actually laughed at that.

“I suppose.” He muttered, “Lucifer seemed to think I was made for him. But he is cruel and unforgiving. When I went to the cage—“

“Cage?”

“It’s like Tartarus.” He said before continuing, “He tortured me with visions of my brother dying, him hating me, all of the people I loved dying and deserting me.”

Emma nodded, unsure of what to say about that.

“So when I got out,” Sam said as he took a shaky breath, “I had a hard time telling what was real and what wasn’t. I thought I could get a handle on my visions but when — when I shot you, I think that was really the moment I realized I wasn’t ok.”

“So you saw me killing him when I…” Emma trailed off as she looked down at her hands, “when I was handing him my knife.”

“Yeah,” Sam breathed, “I — I understand that this isn’t going to take back what I did. But I figured the first step was in trying to make up for it was being honest.”

Emma looked at him. She wasn’t smiling but her posture wasn’t hostile either. That was progress if Sam said so himself. 

“I —“ Emma began but stopped, searching for the right words. “I appreciate your honesty.”

Before Sam could say anything else there was a knock at the door.

“T — There’s something else,” Sam said as he rose, a small smile on his face. “something I think you’ll like. Wait here.”

Emma watched with skeptical suspicion as Sam exited the kitchen.

Sam moved almost with a bounce to his step as he made his way up the stairs. When he opened it he was might by the sight of his best friend and her son, Amy and Jacob. Jacob beamed at him, barreling into Sam with a cheer of delight. Amy simply shook her head and laughed before she pecked Sam on the cheek.

Well, as far as Dean knew Amy was his friend and Jacob was her son. And that’s how it was going to stay. At least of Amy and Sam had anything to say about it. Dean was already adjusting to having a monster as a daughter and the repercussions of that. He didn’t need to add a nephew and potential sister-in-law to the mix.

“Thank you for coming.” Sam whispered his voice quiet, “I — I think it’ll help her. I — I just don’t know how I can…”

“Sam.” Amy said as she placed a hand on his cheek, “You weren’t in control of yourself then, you know that. And she’s back, focus on that.”

Sam sighed and nodded, leaning into her touch.

“This place is so cool!” Jacob cheered as he rushed down the steps.

“Jake.” Amy chastised him, “Please don’t run.”

“Mommmm.” He bemoaned, “It’s fine, isn’t it Dad?”

Sam sucked in a brewth. He’d never tire of hearing Jacob say that, ever since they both found out the truth. He simply shook his head.

“Listen to you mother.” He chuckled, “Besides there’s someone—“

“Sam?” Emma called out as she poked her head out of the kitchen, “What’s…”

She trailed off as she caught sight of Jacob and Amy, bristling as she clutched the doorframe just a bit tighter.

“Oh Sam,” Amy whispered, “She looks so much like him.”

“I know,” He replied quietly, “I — Lucifer tricked me Ames…”

“You don’t have to justify it to me,” Amy said as she squeezed his hand, “you just have to move forward. Do what you can to make it better.”

Sam nodded before turning to Emma.

“I — uh — have some people I want you to meet.” Sam said as he cleared his throat, “Emma this is Amy and Jacob, they’re friend’s of mine. They live in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.”

Emma’s eyes seemed to zero in on how Sam’s was intertwined with Amy’s with his free arm around her waist. She might have been born in a day but wasn’t blind. They were clearly much more than friends. Is this why he’d wanted to stay behind?

“Who’s she?” Jacob quipped, “A new cousin?”

Emma furrowed her brows in confusion at that.

“What?”

“Jacob,” Amy said as she moved down the steps, “don’t overwhelm the poor girl.”

“What’s going on.” Emma frowned looking between Amy and Jacob with suspicion.

“I — “ Amy said as she approached Emma slowly, “Sam figured you could use the perspective of female monster.”

Emma turned from her to Sam, with her arms crossed.

“What is she talking about?”

“My son and I,” Amy said as she put arm around Jacob’s shoulder, “are kitsunes.”

There seemed to be a sparkle in Emma’s eye then.

“You’re like me?” She muttered, “Monsters I mean?”

“Well,” Jacob said ashe squirmed out of his mother’s embrace, “we don’t use the ‘M’ word, mom doesn’t like it. We prefer Kistunes or just supernatural.”

Emma nodded.

“Would you like to take a walk?” Amy asked, rather boldly. “I hear that you’ve been through a lot since you got here.” 

Emma nodded though she looked unsure. She looked to Sam who had Jacob over his shoulder the two of them were laughing and having a good time. The sight made Emma frown, curling in on herself a bit.

“I—“ She paused, “sure.”

Together the elder Kitsune and the young amazon fell into step as they walked down the hallway.

“So I’m sure your wondering what this is all about.”

Emma scoffed at that.

“I know what _that_ is all about.” She replied tartly. “I might have been born in a day but it wasn’t yesterday.”

“Sam and I aren’t together.” Amy laughed, “even though he is the father of my son. He’s been my best friend since I was a child and saved me when I needed it.”

“So he can love you and your kid,” Emma frowned as she turned to Amy, “but why he can love me?”

Amy nodded in understand.

“It’s not that Sam doesn’t,” She began delicately, “because if there’s one thing I learned it’s that Sam loves his family fiercely. It’s just that — his hallucinations were not a good time in his life.Lucifer left him scared in such a deeply personal way that those were not things he could easily shake.”

“So what?” Emma huffed, “I’m supposed to feel sorry for him because he killed me?” 

“No.” Amy said seriously. “He wouldn’t want that. He just wants to make amends.”

“I — I don’t know how to do that.” She whispered, “I — I always thought he hated me. Yet, I come back to find out he wasn’t able to tell reality from fantasy and I just happen to get caught in the crossfire?”

She laughed incredulously.

“How is that supposed to make me feel?”

“Not great I suppose.” Amy replied honestly, “And I can’t blame you. All I can do is ask you to try.”

Emma looked down at the floor. 

“I don’t know if I can.” She replied softly, “I don’t know if I can do any of this.”

“This?” Amy frowned.

“This.” Emma repeated as she looked up with tears in her eyes, “Life, living. Eating, breathing, not having to fight for my life! I don’t know how to do anything other than fight. But — but when those people cornered us…I killed that woman but it didn’t seem real.” 

Amy hesitantly placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder and when she didn’t flinch, Amy pulled Emma into her embrace. It took her a moment to realize what was happening and when she did the young amazon broke down in tears.

“I don’t want to kill anyone any more.” She cried as Amy hugged her tight, “I don’t.”

“And you won’t.” Amy whispered softly into the crown of her head, “We’ll make sure of that. You’re family Emma. Sam, Dean, and Charlie will make sure you can be a kid.”

“What if I don’t know how?”

“We’ll show you.” Amy said as Emma looked up at her, “You have me and Jacob, we can show you how to live a normal life.”

She gently rubbed a tear off of her cheek.

“I — thank you.” Emma smiled softly.

“Your welcome.” Amy said as she wrapped an arm around Emma’s shoulder once again, “How about we get back? Im sure the two of them are getting restless as it is.”

“Amy.” She whispered quietly, “Do you think that he and I— that we could ever have what he and Jacob have?”

“I—“ Amy paused for a moment as they walked into the library, “I do.”

“Hey Emma!” Jacob beamed as he hopped off his chair, “Come see this cool sword.”

“Don’t you dare pick that up.” Amy chastised him as Samslowly tried to move it out of his range. “ _Either_ of you.”

Seeing the three of them joking over a sword as if it were the most normal thing in the world. She shook her head as she walked towards them. Jacob beamed at her and Emma thought she could get used to having a cousin and a psuedo aunt, who were both monsters.

And maybe, just maybe, she could begin to forgive Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Max deserved better, Magda and Charlie too. I hope to do them the justice they deserve. Besides, Emma needs friends her own age.

Dean wasn’t going to kid himself that Emma would take to him overnight. She didn’t have the baggage with Charlie and Cas that she did with him and Sam. All that mattered to him was that Emma was comfortable, even if that meant she kept her distance from the both of them. 

That being said, taking her on their latest hunt hadn’t been so bad. She’d been good at researching, which Charlie usually did for them. However, she was out on a date with a hunter named Eileen that she’d Metin a case a few months back.

And Sam had only started her once when he’d had to shoot the monster and she was nearby. To say that Emma had been startled had been an understatement. Sam had to drive them all the way to Sioux Falls while he comforted Emma in the back seat. 

“So where are we going?” She quipped as she leaned against her father’s shoulder.

“Sioux Falls,” Sam explained casing Emma to turn a wary gaze on him, “so you can meet a friend of ours.

Emma didn’t think it pertinent to mention how Amy also lived in Sioux Falls.

“You have other friends?” Emma gave her father a skeptical look, “besides Charlie and Castiel?”

Dean frowned and Sam smirked. 

“What?” He scoffed, “We can’t have friends?”

Emma shrugged.

“Aunt Charlie said that all your other friends are dead.”

Sam laughed while Dean’s frowned deepened.

“That’s not —“ he sputtered before sighing, “I — we just don’t get out a lot. But that’s besides the point, you get to meet one of them now. And she’s got two girls around your age, other than Magda, who you met a few weeks ago.”

“One’s named Alex,” Sam explained as he pulled into Jody’s street, “she — uh — lost her family to vampires. And Claire—“

“Oh,” Emma brightened a little, “Castiel told me about her. She’s his vessels daughter right?”

Dean nodded.

“I’m sure the three of you will get on like a house on fire.” He grinned as they pulled up to Jody’s house, “And looks like were here. Showtime kiddo.”

Dean opened the backdoor and scooted out, with Emma hesitantly following behind him. Sam brought up the rear as Dean knocked on the door. He didn’t mention it as Emma scooted a little closer to him, though he did smile. He felt like one of those parents dropping their kid off at kindergarten.

Except Emma wasn’t a kindergartener, nor was she leaving his side.

She shuffled behind her father as a woman opened the door, obscuring herself from the woman’s view.

“Wow, you look terrible.” Jody chuckled, “What’s wrong?“

“Sure, we’d love to come in.” Dean said, giving Jody and hug and entering the house. 

“Hey.” Sam said as he kissed Jody’s cheek and followed Dean inside, “Yeah, we just finished a hunt in Brookings.”

“And you couldn’t take a shower first?”

“Heh.” Dean smirked.

“Ha ha.” Sam scoffed, “We figured we’d stop by on the way home and see you, Claire, and Alex. And to see how Magda was fairing.”

“Aw, that’s fun.” Jody replied before signing, “Unfortunately the girls are in Omaha for the weekend being angsty at a Radiohead concert. I’m hoping they don’t traumatize poor Magda. That being said, I _can_ feed you.”

“Ooh.” Sam smiled.

“Yes. Alright.” Dean clapped his hands and then felt Emma tugging on his shirt, “Oh, uh… Jody there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Jody turned to Dean and noticed a girl standing behind him.

“Has she been there the whole time?” She gasped, “Did you find another kid in Brookings?”

Dean shook his head as Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Nope,” He said as he placed an arm around Emma’s shoulder, “this — this here is my daughter, Emma?”

Jody looked like someone had dropped the floor out from underneath her.

“You’re — your daughter?” She gasped as she looked between the two of them, “I didn’t know you had a kid.”

“Yeah.” Dean replied a bit more somber, “I — uh — it’s _complicated_.”

“I died.” Emma blurted out, “because Uncle Sam thought I was evil.”

“I—“ Jody began before turning to Sam, “you _what_?”

Sam looked sheepish.

“It’s a _long_ story.”

“It better be.” Jody said, her arms crossed and she was wearing a look of stern motherly concern.

“It’s ok though,” Emma began quietly, “we’re working through it. I — I guess had matters is that I’m alive though.”

Jody turned back to Emma.

“Wow. W-wow!” Jody said as she moved to hug Emma excitedly, “It is so nice to meet you. Wow!”

Emma smiled despite the awkwardness she was feeling from the hug, she slowly brought her arms up to hug Jody.

“I — I’ve heard a lot about you from Dad and Uncle Sam,” She lied, “they think very highly of you.”

“Really?” Jody said she looked at Dean and mouthed, “you and I are going to talk about this.”

He flushed and stuffed his hands in his pockets before he remembered what else had happened since he last saw Jody.

“Oh, uh… and guess what else happened since the last time we saw you.” He grinned, “I killed Hitler.”

“Oh.” Sam rolled his eyes and walked off.

Dean looked very pleased with himself as Emma and Jody broke apart.

“Thank you?” Jody replied perplexedly.

“You’re welcome.” He grinned.

“He’s very proud of himself,” Emma piped up, “he hasn’t shut up about it since it happened.”

Jody grinned. “Now that sounds like the Dean I know.”

He sputtered as Emma and Jody laughed. 

“Now why don’t I order us some grub.”

Dean grinned.

“Yes please.”

A while later, Emma, Sam, Dean, and Jody were seated around her TV. A romantic scene of a couple silhouetted against a sunset while sweeping music played on it. Emma took bite piece of her pizza as the couple kissed. She grimaced and hid her face in the pizza.

“Jody,” Dean asked, his mouth full of pizza. “you watching some kind of chick flick here?” 

“Well, Dean.” She deadpanned, “I’m a chick.”

“No.” He shook his head, “No, no. You’re– you’re a badass sheriff chick. You’re not a-a rom com chick. Wait, are you a rom com chick?”

“Are you?” She smirked.

“He’s more of a Dr. Sexy type of chick.” Sam said also with his mouth full.

“Yup,” Emma replied as Dean shot her a look of mock betrayal, causing her to shrug. “he and Charlie always watch reruns in his man cave. Though she’s more interested in Dr. Sexy’s love interest that Dad is.” 

Jody suppressed a laugh trying not to choke but Sam was not so lucky. He hurriedly grabbed a cup of water off the table and drank it causing Emma to furrow her brows. What was so funny?

She was just telling the truth.

“And what about you?” Dean asked his daughter curiously. “Since your spilling all my secrets.”

Emma shrugged.

“I don’t really find anyone all the interesting.” She replied as she took a bite of her pizza, “Charlie told me there’s a word for that and that she’d tell me all about it when we got back from the hunt.”

Sam and Jody were engrossed in their own conversation. Apparently his daughter was aromantic, not that he minded. He was glad that she was getting the chance to learn to more about herself. He would support her no matter who she liked or didn’t like. That was his job s her father after all.

It was the that Jody’s phone rang in the other room and she stood up to answer it.

“I like Jody,” Emma beamed as she finished her pizza, “she’s nice.”

“Good,” Dean replied, “because if something ever happens to us I want you to come here ok? Jody will take care of you, she’s good people.”

Emma nodded.

“Not that anything will,” Sam assured her, “but just in case.”

“I understand,” She replied softly, “as a back-up plan.”

Dean nodded.

“Exactly.”

Jody walked back through the room, clearly upset.

“Jody?” Sam frowned as he moved with Dean to Sam and follow to her bedroom.

Emma watched them leave, confusion etched into her features.

“I wonder happened?” She murmured to herself.

A few minutes passed before her father, her uncle, and Jody walked back into the room.

“Alright kid,” Dean said as they walked back into the room, “we’re hitting the road.”

Emma furrowed her brows at him.

“Are we leaving already?” She said as she noticed Jody’s distress, “Is she ok?”

“Oh honey,” Jody replied with a sniff, “I’m fine. It’s just - a friend of mine passed away, a hunter. His funerals tomorrow and —“

“So we’re going?” She finished with a mix of trepidation and hopefulness.

“Yes,” Sam replied, “if that’s ok with you.”

After a moment of hesitation Emma nodded.

“Ok,” Jody said as she wiped her eyes, “but the two of you are gonna have to get cleaned up before we spend five hours in the car together. Yeah.”

Dean and Sam shot Jody puzzled looks.

“Five hours?” Dean frowned, “Where, uh, where we going?”

The answer was Emerson, Manitoba.

Emma leaned her head against the window of the Impala. Alice In Chains’ Man In The Box played over the radio as the Impala pulls up outside Asa Fox’s home. Jody stretched her arms, careful not to nudge Emma as the Impala came to a stop.

“O, Canada.” Dean sighed as he got out of the car.

“That is a big house.” Sam said as they all got out of the car.

Jody nodded.

“Family home.” She replied as they walked up to the door, “Crazy to believe that Asa was just a guy.”

As Jody opened the door they caught a glimpse of the large crowd of people mingling inside, laughing, and drinking. Lorraine Fox, Asa’s mother, came over to greet Jody with a hug when she saw her. Emma indirectly moved a little closer to her father and her Uncle, feeling her anxiety rise as she realized that this house was full of hunters.

“Jody!” Loraine said as she embraced her, “Oh, Jody, thanks for comin'.”

“Mmm.” She said as she hugged her back, “Loraine, of course. How you holding up?”

“Well, it’s a house full of _LOUD_ , drunk hunters, and my son’s dead body is in the parlor.” She sighed, “But I haven’t slit my wrists yet. Small victories.”

“We’re very sorry for your loss.” Sam interjected causing Lorraine to look at him with a dry, sorrowful, expression.

“I know.” She sighed as she began to wonder off, “Everyone’s sorry.” 

“So… this is gonna be fun.” Jody chuckled awkwardly as she removed her coat.

“Yup,” Sam agreed as he and Jody began to mingle, “loads.”

Dean was about to move when Emma tugged on his shirt. When he looked down he saw that her face was pale and she looked a little scared he pulled her into his embrace and squeezed her tight. She looked up at him with a stricken expression.

“If you don’t feel up to this,” Dean said softly, “you and I can bounce. I know Jody will understand.”

Emma shook her head though she didn’t seem convinced of her words as she spoke.

“I can handle it,” She whispered softly, “I’ve taken down Wendigo and Canids. I can handle a house full of hunter.”

“Ok,” He said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder, “but you’ll tell me if your uncomfortable ok?”

Emma nodded.

“Good,” He said as he began to move out of the entryway, “let’s go meet some people.”

Dean and Emma find their way to the kitchen and a cooler full of beer.

“No label.” Dean murmured, “Well, that’s a red flag.”

“Nah, fully safe. I homebrewed it myself.” A man beside him said taking a a bottle from Dean and opened it for him], “Here. Not a twist off.”

“Ah.” Dean nodded, “thanks.”

“Oh, hope you like strong beer, buddy.” The guy chuckled as Dean tried the beer.

“That’s good.” He replied in surprise.

“Thanks,” the guy said, “And who’re you?”

“Uh, Dean Winchester.”

“ _The_ Dean Winchester?” The man replied in shock.

Another man sitting at the nearby table overheard this and joined the conversation.

“No freakin’ way.” The new guy gasped, “Aren’t you dead? Like, _four_ times?”

“Yeah.” Dean chuckled weakly. “It, uh, didn't take.”

A third guy, another man at the table, joined the conversation.

“Wait.” He piped up, “Your brother here? Sam?”

“Yeah, he's still alive, too. He's –“ Dean began by the new guy didn't even wait for Dean to finish talking before was out of his seat.

“Oh. Okay. Good talk.”

“Yeah, sorry about Elvis. He's, uh...Elvis.” The first guy said, “I'm Bucky Sims.”

Bucky offered a hand for Dean to shake. 

“Hey.”

“Yeah.”

“And I’m Randy. Randy Bull.” The other guy said as he mimicked bull horns with his fingers, “Ah! Watch out for the horns, right?”

“Yeah.” Dean chuckled weakly.

“And who might his be?” Bucky said as he turned his attention to Emma, “little miss here seems to be your shadow.”

Dean chuckled at that as he put an arm around Emma’s shoulder.

“This here’s my little girl,” He grinned like the proud Dad he was, “Emma Winchester.”

“Wow,” Randy whistled, “didn’t know you Winchesters procreated.” 

“Yeah,” Dean replied with an awkward laugh, “it’s not like is happened overnight.”

Emma glared at him, though it went detected by Bucky and Randy.

“So uh, you two hunters?” 

“Mm hmm.” Bucky nodded.

“Yes sir.” Randy grinned, “Did you know Asa?”

“No, no.” Dean shook his head, “I never met him. But, uh, heard some crazy stories.”

“Yeah, like what?

“Well,” Dean shrugged, “I mean come on. Nobody can take out five wendigos in a night.”

“Hey!” Bucky yelled, “Our famous friend said the magic word. Drink, everybody.”

Everybody drank causing Dean and Emma to be confused.

“‘Wendigo’” He frowned, “Is that, uh...”

“Do it again.” Bucky yelled and everybody drank again. 

“Okay.” Dean sighed.

“Stop saying that or we’re not gonna make it to morning. “ Randy joked.

Dean chuckled awkwardly. 

“Didn’t know the rules.”

“You think the stories about Asa are crazy, you should hear what they say about you.” Bucky said as he moved to leave the room.

Emma and her father shared a look. Dean looked like he was suddenly not enjoying the party very much anymore. Emma hadn’t liked the crowd and Dean never liked being the center of attention. Together the two of them were not having a very good time.

Emma just hoped nobody asked her about her life. She and her father hadn’t come up with a cover story. Though if that happened Jody or Sam might be able to swoop in and save the day.

She just hoped it wouldn’t have to come to that.

Later, as the party was ending and guests are leaving, the remaining guests gathered in the living room to tell more stories about Asa. Emma found herself standing between her Uncle and Jody, listing intently to the stories. She never would have guess these hunter had lives but then again, she didn’t have much experience with the outside world.

“Beer, anyone?” Randy asked causing the crowd to shake their head.

“I’m good.” Sam shrugged.

“Yeah.” Elvis called out as Randy headed to the kitchen for another beer.

“So,” Max said as his sister disappeared into the kitchen, “you’re really Dean’s daughter.”

Emma scrunched her shoulders defensively.

“Is that so hard to believe?” She replied tartly.

“Hey,” Max held up his hands defensively, “I’m cool. I just, Licia and I don’t meet a lot of hunter kids.”

Emma nodded as she took a sip of her water.

“I know Jody’s got three daughters,” She said as she glanced at the woman who was talking to Elvis. “Alex, Claire, and Magda, they seem cool.”

Max nodded.

“Magda’s probably the one I know best,” Emma said as she seemed to relax a little, “she’s nice. Sam says she’s physic. I’ve seen her move things with her mind.”

“Sick,” Max replied with a grin, “mom’s a witch.”  
  


“Cool.” Emma replied, not really sure what the entailed. 

“I inherited her gifts,” He grinned, “I can casts spells and do things most other people can’t.”

Emma nodded.

“You’ll have to show me sometime.” She beamed at him, “Sam and my aunt Rowena are learning magic but they’re doing a bunch of advanced stuff.”

“Sometimes it’s nice to just do things at your own pace.”

Emma nodded. 

Max quickly pulled out his phone and handed it to Emma. She have it a curious glance before looking to Max in confusion. He smiled at her knowingly and laughed a little.

“You don’t get out much do you?”

Emma flushed in embarrassment.

“Is it that obvious.”

Max’s smile only grew.

“Like I said,” He said as Emma took his phone, “hunter kids are few and far between. What’s your number? Maybe you, Licia, and I can hang out. And you can introduce us to Claire, Magda, and Alex. Us hunter kids gotta stick together right?”

“Yeah,” Emma said as she moved to type in the phone number of the burner her father had given her, “that’s be cool.”

Just then, Alicia returned to the living room with two beers in hand. She passed one out to Elvis and another guest.

“What did I miss?” She quipped.

“Not much,” Max shrugged, “just the adults discussing their love lives.” 

He gagged causing Emma to laugh.

“Never been much interested in all that myself,” She quipped, “not really my thing.”

“He either,” Max agreed, “not when there’s more fun things to do, like magic.”

“Oh sure,” Alicia scoffed as she nudged him, “that’s unless there’s a cute guy involved.”

Max grinned sheepishly.

“You got me there.” He replied with a sigh, “But your not wrong.”

Emma was thinking that she would like to get to know Max and Alicia more. They seemed like good people, as her father was prone to saying. And it couldn’t hurt to make some friends her own age. Maybe she could introduce them to Magda, if she was feeling up to it.

“I think I’m gonna go say one last goodbye,” Jody said as she moved out of the room, “before we head out.”

“Do you want company?” Emma ventured with a shy smile.

“Yeah,” Jody nodded holding out her arm to Emma, “that would be nice. Thank you.”

Together, they walk into the room where Asa’s body was laid out under a shroud. Jody pulled it back so she could see Asa’s face but while they were standing there, blood dripped down onto Asa’s forehead. Emma looks confused, then she and Jody looked up at the ceiling, where Randy was bound to the rafters, dead.

Back in the living room, the stories continued.

“And Asa loved that Jeep.” Bucky laughed, “Fuses were shorted, fuel line was busted. Ah, he didn’t care. He’d just roll up his sleeves, he’d get right to work.” 

Emma and Jody rushed into the room.

“Guys, we need to leave.” Sam stressed, “Now.”

“What happened?” Dean frowned.

“Randy’s dead.” Emma breathed.

“What happened?” Alicia quipped confusedly.

“Someone gutted him and roped him to the ceiling.” Sam said as Elvis walked into the room, “That’s what happened.”

“Anyone know why the water’s shut off?” He frowned before scrunching his nose in disgust, “God, what’s that smell?”

“Sulfur.” Max and Alicia said in unison as the lights began to flicker.

“It’s a demon.” Dean declared.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

“It’s him.” Bucky frowned.

“Him?” Sam narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“Jael.” Bucky explained, “He’s a crossroads demon. And he hangs people. It’s his thing. Snaps their neck, slits their throat. He’s a real piece of work.”

“Hanging?” Sam echoed him, “Like with Asa?”

“He’s the one that killed him.” Bucky explained as he tried to open the front door, but was sealed. “Son of a bitch.”

Elvis tried to help, but they only get it open an inch before it slams shut again.

“Let me.” Dean said as he tugged at it to no avail.

Emma have him a subtle look and Dean shook his head. 

“You’re wasting your time.” Max said as he waved his hand over the door illuminating glowing red sigils, “The whole house has been warded, inside and out.”

“What does that mean?” Jody frowned.

“It means we’re trapped.” Alicia proclaimed fearfully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

Dean pulled Emma to his side as Bucky told his tale.

“Look, back in ‘97, Asa was working on this case in Yellow Knife, all right? A possession of a First Nations girl. Got real bad, real bloody.”

“Was it, uh, Jael?” Sam quipped curiously.

Bucky nodded.

“Asa exorcised him, but not before Jael killed the girl. He made her tie a noose around her neck and he made Asa watch.”

“That’s awful,” Emma murmured, “but he had to have come back right? It wasn’t permanent.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, “exactly. So five years later, Jael– he came back, and he came for Asa.”

“How so?” Jody frowned.

“Asa was seeing this woman,” He replied gravely, “and she had a kid.” 

Dean could already see where this was going and he knew he wouldn’t like the end of the story.

“Marlene.” Lorraine supplied the girl’s name.

“Yeah, Marlene.” Buck nodded to her, “Jael got into her. It didn’t matter that he was killing people, he wanted Asa to know it was personal. He gets off on it.”

That sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. It got him thinking about Lisa and Ben, how their story could have ended. Lisa could have ended up dead, Ben too. He could have been a orphan, with nowhere to go but with him or his aunt Marie. Dean would have never been able to forgive himself if that had happened.

It still couldn’t after what he had Cas do to them.

“And now he’s here.” Max frowned, “Possessing someone.”

“Yeah,” Jody quipped, “but who?”

Everyone looked around at each other with suspicion. 

“Alicia wasn’t in the room when Randy died. The rest of us were.” Elvis pointed out causing everyone to look at her. 

“I was getting a drink.” She scoffed. 

“Neither were Jody and Emma.”   


“So it’s Alicia, Jody, or Emma.” Elvis said causing everyone to look at them.

“It’s not us,” Jody frowned, “we found the body.”

“So that leaves one person.” Elvis said as everyone looked at Alicia.

“I’m not!” She threw up her hands, “Throw some holy water on me, see what happens.”

Sam patted down his jacket for a flask and come up empty, “Anybody packin’?”

“We can just make more.” Elvis replied helpfully.

Emma shook her head as Jody spoke.

“Uh, no we can’t.” She crossed her arms, “The water’s off. “

“She knew it.” Elvis pointed to Alicia like a child, “You knew that.”

“Oh, come on.” She laughed weakly before coughing, “Really?

Everyone looked to Alicia again as Max slowly walked over her.

“Alicia?” He asked her worriedly causing her to giggle.

“Alicia’s not here right now.” Jael said as he made Alicia’s eyes glow red, “Leave a message.”

He then caused her to punch Max.

“Oh, you’re a fun group.” He quipped with a smirk, “We’re gonna have a good time tonight.”

Jael left Alicia in a cloud of demon smoke, flying into the fireplace.

“It’s gone.” Elvis gasped.

“Alicia, are you…” Max asked her worriedly.

“It’s not gone.” Sam piped up gravely, “It’s just not in Alicia anymore.”

“Lorraine,” Dean asked her pointedly, “is there anyone else in the house?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged, “People have been coming and going all day.”

“Okay,” Jody began authoritatively, “we’re gonna pair off, we’re gonna search the house– for people, not for demons. If you find the demon, yell. We’ll find you. And if your partner gets possessed, run.” 

“Come on,” Dean looked to Sam, “you’re with me.” 

He nodded.

“What about me?” Emma frowned.

“Stay with Lorriane.” He instructed her. 

“And if the demon comes?”

Both Winchesters knew the implicit meaning in her ask.

“Do what you need to.”

Emma nodded. 

“Come on,” Jody said to Bucky, “let’s go.”

“Ok.” 

Elvis helped Lorraine to sit and told her to stay there as Sam and Dean disappeared down a nearby hallway.

“I’m gonna go at you a drink,” Elvis said as he turned away, “lord knows you need it.”

“Isn’t that a bad idea?” Emma frowned, “You don’t have a partner.”

Elvis scoffed.

“I’ll be fine kid,” He said as he walked away, “I’ve been through worse.” 

Emma didn’t seem so convinced of that.

“Don’t mind him,” Lorraine waved him off, “Bucky’s always been like that.”

“Stupid?” She quipped causing the woman next to her to laugh.

“No,” She shook head as he returned, “determined.”

“I got you a double.” He said as he handed her the drink, “here.”

“Thank you,” Lorraine said as she took a sip when suddenly, “you were right.”

“You’re welcome,” Bucky smiled at her, “hey kid, you ever dealt with demon before?”

Emma and Bucky moved off to the aide of the room.

“No,” She replied softly as she revealed the necklace around her neck, “but my Dad and Uncle told me enough to have the info rub off on me.”

Emma nervously looked back at Lorriane.

“We shouldn’t stray too far.” She said as she started to walk back but Elvis stopped her.

“He’s the demon!” Lorraine yelled at her, “Kill him!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, Lorraine.” Buck threw up his hands, “I’m not a demon.”

Emma slowly moved backwards towards Lorraine, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“How can I believe you?” She frowned, “you walked off.” 

“Just listen to me kid.” He implored her.

Emma wasn’t buying it.

“So what?” She scoffed, “if I listen to you and do what you say, everybody’ll get out of here, okay?” 

“Well, not everybody.” Elvis smirked as pulled out a knife and his eyes flashed red.

“I won’t let you hurt them.” Emma hissed as Elvis tried to attack her with the knife.

She was easily able to evade him.

“You’re kinda slow for a demon, aren’t you?” She smirked.

“Careful, now.” He narrowed his eyes at Emma, “You’ll hurt my feelings, and I might lash out.”

As he spoke, Emma easily dodged another attack.

“How about you go to Hell?”

“Please.” He scoffed, “It’s a complete train wreck down there. No Lucifer, no Crowley. It’s messy.”

“No,” Emma said as she dodged another attack, “really. Go to hell.”

It was at this that Lorraine began reciting an exorcism.

“An exorcism?” He scoffed, “Unh-unh. Elvis is leaving the building.”

Jael snapped Elvis’ neck before then smoking out up the stairs while Lorraine screamed. Emma quickly helped her away from her son’s best friend’s body as Sam and Dean ran in. The two of them found Emma with Lorraine who looked quite frazzled.

“Hey kid,” Dean said as they approached them, “what happened?”

“Elvis — he—“ Lorraine began but cut herself off with a sniff.

Emma shook her head and frowned.

“Is this everybody?” She asked as she looked around at the assembled crowd that followed the scream.

“Except for Elvis.” Jody piped up.

“Yeah, demon got him.” Dean said and Jody frowned.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and everyone reached for flashlights and lighters. Except for Dean, who pulled out a demon killing knife. Emma’s fingers itches for something to defend herself but it would seem her strength would have to do.

“Well, at least we’re all prepared.” Alicia shrugged s she looked at Dean’s knife.

“Yep.”

“Mm, impressive.”

“Demon blade. Kills ‘em dead.” 

“Nice.” Max and Alicia said in unison.

“We gotta light some candles.” Bucky piped up, squinting in the lowlight.

“We’ll need devil’s trap.” Dean said as Sam sprang into action, and Emma right behind him.

“On it.” Emma said as she and Sam stared clearing furniture and lighting candles.

“All right,” Jody began, “but how are we gonna lure it inside?” 

“We’re not. We get in.” Dean began matter-of-factly, “Everybody’s in, everybody’s clean. If someone won’t get in…”

“They’re the demon.” Emma smiled at him.

“That’s right.” Grinned her father. 

“Smart.” 

“Thanks kiddo.”

Dean leaned in and whispered in Emma’s ear.

“I saw an Angel blade in his office,” He spoke quietly, “If you want something, I’d get that.”

Emma nodded and quietly snuck off to Asa’s office to borrow his angel blade. She doesn’t notice Jody watching her as she returned or she would have noticed the woman’s odd behavior. Jody crouched down beside Sam, whispering to him

“Sam… This is awkward, I’m owning that.” She began, “But the demon… I think it’s in your niece.”

Sam furrowed his brows at her.

“She looks okay to me.”

“I may not know much, but I know people don’t “look” possessed.” Jody shook her head, “No, I saw her sneak out of the room when you started talking about the devil’s trap. Where did she go? I mean, I know she’s family, but, Sam…”

It was then that Dean noticed them talking quietly, deciding to join them.

“What’s going on?” He frowned.

“Jody thinks that Emma–“

“No, I don’t think, I know.” Jody said as she stood, yelling. “I know she’s a demon.”

Bucky stepped away from Emma, going for his knife.

“Dad.” Emma looked at him worriedly.

She didn’t want to reveal what she was but if this was how it was going to be then she wasn’t going to have a choice.

“Kill her! Use the knife!” Jody continued to yell, “Kill her now!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Dean said as he put himself between Bucky and his daughter, “Wait. Nobody is killing anybody.”

“Yeah,” Sam said as he backed away from Jody, “Hold on a second, Jody, you… You don’t sound like yourself.”

“That’s because she’s not herself.” Dean narrowed his eyes at the woman, “Are you?”

Jody’s eyes flashed red as she laughed.

“Can’t blame a girl for tryin’.” Jael in Jody’s body shrugged. “I had so hoped you’d kill your daughter. Wouldn’t that be a riot?”

“Yeah, super fun.” Dean snapped, “That would never happen.”

Dean squeezed Emma’s hand behind him and she squeezed it back.

“No,” Sam hissed, “never again.”

It was then that Sam tried to tackle Jody/Jael but she threw him across the room. Dean tried, and she too threw him too.

“Anybody else? Nope?” Jael shrugged, “Fine.”

He turned to Emma.

“How about you girlie?”

Emma drew the angel blade and charged at Jody. Jael tried to throw her to the ground but Emma managed to block him. Jael actually looked surprised at Emma’s display of strength. She pinned Jael to the ground and cuts Jody’s arm.

“Go on little girl,” Jael goaded her, “be the monster you were born to be.” 

Emma’s eyes flickered as Sam wrestled her away.

“No!” He yelled, “Emma, stop!”

“You don’t know nothing about me,” She snarled at Jael, “you filthy bodysnatcher.”

“Oh,” Jael laughed, “don’t I? You’re just as much a monster as I am little girl. I mean those yellow eyes? Oh! Let me guess, Daddy slept with the wrong hooker?”

Bucky, Lorraine, Max, and Alicia all turned to face Sam, Dean, and Emma.

“You’re kid’s a monster?” Bucky quipped in shock.

“She’s my damn kid,” Dean hissed, “end of story. So what if her mom was an amazon. She’s still my child and ain’t _nobody_ gonna say otherwise. Capeesh?”

Bucky swallowed thickly. 

“Boring.” Jael complained before he clapped Jody’s hands.

Everyone then fell to the ground, immobilized. Jael then kicked the angel blade away.

“Oh, I have heard so many stories about you Winchesters.” Jael said as he climbed carefully around the devil’s trap to stand over Sam. “And I desperately want the Lucifer thing to be true. The idea that he left a meatsuit alive is just so deliciously weak.”

Jael stood up and looked around at the rest of the people on the floor.

“As for the rest of you, I have been inside your heads. I know all about you.” He laughed as he turned to the twins, “For example, the twins. Too frightened to tell anyone that they actually came to say goodbye to their daddy.”

Lorraine looked up from the floor in shock at this.

“Or the grieving mother who hated the fact that her son was a hunter so much she’d hide his gear, she’d sabotage his Jeep, anything to keep him from hunting. Not that it worked.” Jael sneered at Lorraine, “Could’ve tried harder, huh?” 

He then gestured to Jody’s own face.

“And this meatsuit you all seem to care so much about.” He said mockingly, “She actually fantasized about a life with Asa. Can you believe that? Like that worthless man–“

It was then that Bucky got up off the floor and snuck up behind Jael.

“Shut your filthy mouth.” He hissed as he grabbed Bucky by the neck, forcing him to his knees. 

“And you. Bucky.” Jael tutted, “Brave, brave Bucky. I was there that night. Tell these nice, stupid people what you did. Tell them what you took from me. Asa was mine.”

It was then that Sam managed to get to his feet and starts chanting the exorcism.

“No!” Jael hissed throwing Sam back across the room.

Dean picked up the exorcism where Sam left off, but Jael threw him through a glass door.

“Tell them!”

Max and Alicia continued the exorcism and were pinned to the wall.

“Aah! I killed him!” Bucky cried, “I killed him. I killed Asa.” 

Jael threw Bucky to the floor as Emma completed the exorcism sending Jael is sent to Hell.

“Jody. Jody, are you okay?” Sam said as he scrambled to help her to her feet.

“That... “ She groaned, “sucked.”

“Bucky,” Lorraine’s voice was ice cold, “what did you do?”

“Asa, he was just all– he was just always so stubborn.” Bucky stuttered.

“Bucky.” Lorraine’s spoke with such a finality that he seemed to sober up.

“Look, we were in the woods. Jael, he… he was taunting him. Asa wanted to chase him, but he didn’t have the angel blade. I said, “Let’s go back.” He called me a coward, and he shoved me,” Bucky swallowed thickly, “so — so I shoved him back, and he fell. He hit his head.”

Jody gasped and covered her mouth.

“I didn’t mean to do it. But it was a mistake.”

Max and Alicia glared at Bucky murderously.

“It was an accident. I’m sorry.” He cried, “I didn’t know what to do. Asa hated that damn demon so much that I just…”

“Oh, you thought people would buy that Jael killed him?” Dean snapped. 

Bucky shook his head. 

“So you thought it was a good idea to cover your tracks,” Emma hissed as she walked up to Bucky, “by hanging your best friend to cover your own ass?”

“I won’t be lectured by some monster.” He hissed at her.

Emma’s eyes glowed gold and her face reddened but she was smirking.

“I might not have been born human,” She said as she looked up at her father with a sad smile on her face, “but I think we all know who the real monster is.”

Bucky paled when none of them seemed to agree with his sentiments.

“What — What are you gonna do to me?” He stammered.

“Tell everyone, every hunter we meet.” Alicia hissed at him, “They’re gonna know your name, Bucky Sims. Know what you did.”

“You like stories.” Max grinned, “This is the story everyone’s gonna tell about you. Forever.”

Bucky swallowed thickly as he slowly walked backwards and ran out he door. 

“Well I think we should all get some shuteye.” Lorraine announced, “I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

With that, she left the room.

“Come on kiddo,” Dean said as he wrapped an arm around Emma’s shoulder, “I think she’s right.”

Emma stifled a yawn.

“You did good today.” He whispered as he squeezed her shoulder.

“But now everyone knows,” She frowned as she glanced at Alicia and Max who were starring at the spot where Lorraine had been. “about what I am.”

“It’s just one more story about us,” He assured her, “one that the can choose to believe or not believe.”

Emma didn’t seem to reassured by his words.

“And if they have a problem with it,” Sam piped up causing Emma to look at him, “let them come.”

She furrowed her brows at him.

“Because we aren’t going to let anyone hurt you.”

Emma smiled softly at that.

Outside the following morning, the group gathered around the pyre where Asa, Randy, and Elvis were burning. Jody, Emma, and Lorraine are standing together, while Max and Alicia were off to the side. Sam and Dean sequestered themselves by the Impala.

“I was wrong. Asa did have a family. He even had kids. I’ve got grandchildren.” She smiled softly as she looked over at Max and Alicia, “Suppose I should go meet them.”

She walked over to stand with the Banes kids.

“Sorry,” Emma murmured to Jody, “that I tried to hurt you.”

“I’ve had worse.” Jody shrugged, “no hard feelings.”

Emma didn’t look so convinced.

“I — I’ve been trying to be good,” She whispered, “since I got back. Themyscira was — it was a bad place. I had to kill to survive.”

Jody looked at Emma curiously.

“Dean and Sam weren’t exactly forthcoming with details.”

Emma nodded.

“I — I as you know,” She sighed, “I’m not human. When I was born I thought my sole purpose was to kill my dad. I had second thoughts but before anyone could do anything Sam shot me. I thought that was the end of it.”

Jody nodded, willing Emma to continue. 

“But then I — I saw my Dad there and I thought that maybe I could get that chance.” She toed the ground, frowning as she continued, “but I chickened out, scared he’d kill me if he saw me.”

She laughed bitterly at that.

“Oh how wrong I was about that one.”

Jody nodded though she refrained from saying anything.

“And then suddenly I’m standing in this clearing and he’s telling me it’s 2016 and I guess here we are. Nothing is as I thought it was and now we’re just tying to figure out where to go from here.” 

“Well why don’t you come stay with me?” Jody offered causing Emma to look up at her with a puzzled expression. 

“I — what?” Emma gasped in surprise, “But I’m a monster? And don’t you already two daughters and Magda?”

Jody nodded, smiling sadly. 

“I — I’m not their birth mother,” She began softly, “both of them are like you, touched by the supernatural in some way.”

“Really?” Emma replied with befuddlement.

”Yeah,” Jody continued softly, “Sam and Dean agreeded that having Magda cooped up in the Bunker was no way to live. That’s why they sent her to me.” 

Emma was unsure of what to make of that.

“And — uh — I’m not sure if they’d want me to tell you this but Charlie is also looking for a place out my way too.”

Emma nodded, looking briefly at where her father was leaning against the Impala. When they made eye contact he smiled at her and she waved back shyly. She didn’t know what if would do to him if she chose to go live with Jody. 

“Sometimes a fresh start,” Jody told her softly, “isn’t what you expect it to be. I mean—“ 

She gave a strenuous sigh, telling Emma that she had seen many awful things in her life.

“I didn’t expect to be the mother of five adopted girls.”

“Five?” Emma echoed her, “I get Alex, Claire, and Magda. But where did the other two come from?”

“These two girls,” Jody began quietly, “Krissy and Josephine rolled into town last week for a hunt. Their friend, Aiden, was killed by a Djinn. I’m — I’m giving them a place to stay until they get back in their feet.”

“S — do this doesn’t have to be permanent?” She quipped a mix between hopeful and surprised. 

Jody nodded.

“You don’t have to let me know right away,” Jody said as she started to walk towards Lorraine, “just know that you’ve _always_ got a place at my house.”

Emma nodded watching the woman walk away.

She looked over to where her father and her Uncle were standing. She had to admit that she always felt like she was walking on eggshells around the bunker. Though Emma began to wonder what she would miss if she left the bunker.

Would her father hate her? Would he feel betrayed because she didn’t know what she wanted? Would Castiel be saddened that she left? 

Because Emma wanted desperately to be comfortable with her family. She just didn’t know when that was going to come. Or if it ever would. 

Jody had certainly given her a lot to think about that was for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has this become a wayward sisters story? Maybe so ;)


End file.
